


Thursday

by yaoimage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mike/Hange, Minor Character Death, Overly Attached, Slow Build, bus rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 38,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoimage/pseuds/yaoimage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Thursday morning Levi meets a brunet, both waiting for the same bus. While their interactions were nothing more but a ‘good morning’-greeting and a few glances, Levi was falling hard. </p><p>Mostly written in Levi's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. September 5th, 2013

**Author's Note:**

> Main Couple: Levi/Eren; I do not own the characters of Shingeki no Kyojin. Hajime Isayama does ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be an ordinary day.

It was a pleasant morning on a normal Thursday during summer. Levi let out a yawn, walking to the bus stop where he waited for the transport that would take him to another city. The bus then would bring him to the subway station, where he could step into the underground metro which carried him closer to his job. This is how every morning went as Levi’s life was pretty much a routinized one. His lifestyle was like a fact and today was supposed to be like any other work day, except.. It wasn’t.

Levi knew that the bus was more crowded than usual, now summer break for the little kids have ended (lucky bastards with their vacations), but he was determined to steal a seat before he was forced to end up standing during the whole trip, something he hated. He left his hands in the pockets of his thin jacket, waiting patiently for his ride and yawned once again, still feeling sluggish from the early morning. Everything was perfectly normal until the very next moment.

An unfamiliar face popped up at the same bus stop as Levi, greeting everyone around him like any other social person would do (unlike Levi), including the raven-haired himself. The taller male smiled at Levi, revealing the braces on his teeth, suggesting that he was far younger than the older man. The brunet lingered his eyes on Levi for a moment before saying ‘good morning’ to the next person, while Levi kept staring at him.

The boy had dark-brown hair and it was around the same length as Levi himself. His eyebrows were that of a caterpillar, much to the raven-haired’s amusement. His eyes were either blue or green, or something in between. He was a few inches taller than the older man himself. His childish features were clearly visible as his shoulders weren’t as broad as Levi’s and he didn’t seem to have that much of muscle. His clothing was nothing special, just something that most teenage boys would wear. What Levi did could point out was that his voice was rather low, meaning that his voice had already broke.

And boy, was Levi glad that the bus was arriving at the right time because he wasn’t sure why his heart slightly jumped seconds ago. Was he nervous because of some kid? Levi began to scratch his chest at the place where his heart is and tries to ignore the strange ache. He took out his public transport card from his purse and checked in as he entered the bus. He grabbed his favorite daily newspaper from the basket and took a two-person seat in the front part of the bus.

Reading the newspaper on his way to work was something Levi always liked to do. It was not that he always liked the news (because the real world sucks), but it gave him something to do. Staring out of the window was something he did in the very beginning, but the repeating scene became quickly boring as it barely changed and literally nothing happened.

While reading his precious paper, Levi noticed something else in his surroundings. The fact that some young kid was sitting in the front part of the bus slightly disturbed the gray-eyed. Obnoxious youngsters and teens were supposed to be sitting in the back part of the bus, not the front. It’s how society worked, it was a policy, so why the hell was this brunet casually sitting close to adults? It shouldn’t have bothered him, but it did. Levi wanted to say something and kick him to the rear but the rational part of his brain kept him from doing so.

Levi sighed, flipping a page of the newspaper to continue reading about how this world was becoming worse by the day.

After twenty minutes, the bus-ride ended and he stepped out of the vehicle while checking out. Looking at his watch on his left wrist, Levi noticed how early he was despite the traffic jam that existed every workday between seven until nine o’clock. He walked with an average pace to the subway station, climbing down the stairs as the metro was underground. It wasn’t pitch dark, but not light enough to read his lovely newspaper and it made Levi swear.

Fifteen minutes later he unlocked the door of the bakery and walked to the dressing-room to put on his male apron. The shop wouldn’t be opening for another thirty minutes so Levi decided to enter the backroom, where the two owners were still baking the dough. Levi liked it how the shop reeked of bread every morning and inhaled an amount of air.

“Mornin’,” Levi greeted casually in his usual tone. Both of them turned around and welcomed the raven-haired. Levi often talked rude to his owners, but that’s only because he was comfortable with the weirdo pair. One of the owners was a female brunette that wore her hair in a ponytail and a pair of rounded glasses on her face. She was smart, always cheerful (sometimes a bit too cheerful) and could talk hours about her strangest findings she discovered on the internet. Her name was Hanji Zacharius.

Her husband was Mike Zacharius, another strange person who often sniffed their clients (even Levi), something that often disturbed Levi. He had a small beard and mustache. His eyes were rather small but his build was taller than the average man. Despite his strange habits, Levi respected him as his boss.

Even though the raven-haired didn’t believe in true love, his opinions differed for Hanji and Mike. Levi blessed their relationship and believed that they deserved each other more than anyone else. They were open towards all their customers and accepted Levi for whom he was despite his boring, uninterested attitude. They were truly the kindest humans he had ever met and was glad to work here.

Usually Mike only sniffed people he meets for the first time, but today he crawled towards Levi and breathed in the surrounding air. The raven-haired cocked his eyebrow as respond. He didn’t like it when people invaded his personal space for no legal reason. Levi crossed his arms and scowled at the taller man, demanding some answers.

“You smell a bit different today,” he explained the shorter male. “Just a tiny bit,” the man finished and let out his usual snort. It was a gesture that meant that he liked the way Levi smelled and it caused the shorter male to curse.

If glares could kill, Mike would already have gone to heaven on the second Levi placed his eyes on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that a bakery is rather overused, but that's where the girl I met in real life works so please bear with me ;) And the girl that's supposed to be the Eren (except she is the one that works in the bakery) in the story actually has a bf so bless me that I didn't fell in love with her xD But don't worry! I'll make Eren and Levi fall in love.
> 
> I also apologize for the short chapters in the beginning. The more interactions there are, the more words I can write. There's barely interaction in the beginning of the story which I'm sorry for. But hey, slow build because my life is slow-paced as well haha
> 
> I don't have a beta-reader, so if you find a mistake, please tell me because I really appreciate it ;) (And English isn't my first language..)


	2. September 12th, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week passed since their first meeting and Levi takes notice of the stares and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to this article http://metro.co.uk/2013/09/12/one-direction-and-mcfly-in-skinny-dipping-shockers-3965929/ that took place on September 12th 2013, the same day as this chapter 8'D
> 
> I actually wanted to update every Thursday, but I failed some subject (which I gotta fix) and have to start working on an app so It's two days too early because I need to focus on school the upcoming two days.
> 
> ..I apologize

Levi hadn't seen the brunet of previous week for six days now and he wasn't expecting him today as well. As usual, he took the bus to his work. It wasn't like Levi didn't own a car or failed his driver's exam, because it was quite the opposite for at least seven years. No, the problem was that the city was rather packed with lots of cars and people, that he had no idea where he could park his own vehicle. The other problem was that parking was rather expensive, especially when you spend a good few hours at the same place. If there was one reason to not take the bus however, it was because he didn't have to deal with other passengers.

Levi walked to the bus stop and didn't bother to look at the other travelers. It didn't last long.

It was now the exact point of time as previous Thursday when he met a certain brunet from that period. The same kid was currently looking straight at the raven-haired and grinned.

"Good morning," the brunet greeted and he revealed the same smile from previous week which pierced directly through Levi's body. The boy's smile was bright and it wasn't because of the reflected sunlight from his braces. His smile radiated a kind of warmth that made Levi feel fuzzy inside.

"Morning.." Levi responded mumbling and directly turned his head towards his watch, checking the time because he wanted the bus to show up. He wasn't the type of person that gets nervous fast but that was obviously before the time teenagers tried to greet him. Levi didn't know why he wasn't himself when it comes to the boy, but he blames the brunet's irritating presence as he had no other clear reasons.

Three minutes later, Levi's bus finally arrived and he immediately checked in, grabbed the newspaper and took a seat right behind the front part of the bus where four people could sit across each other. Unfortunately for Levi, the young brunet seated himself in that front part, his head facing in Levi's direction, making it possible to create eye-contact with the raven-haired. Levi's attention shifted back to the newspaper and began to read the headlines on the front page, not wanting to think about his current position.

Meanwhile, the bus was already taking off and Levi was focusing on the paper in his hands. Something bothered him however. He did not know why he noticed it, but Levi could occasionally feel a pair of eyes staring at him. When Levi had already read three pages, he flipped the paper and decided to confirm the person was bothering him. Of course it was the damn kid who put on a happy expression towards Levi and it caused the shorter man to look straight back to the newspaper, lifting it up higher to hide his face behind it.

Levi originated to read the article 'One Direction and McFly in skinny dipping shockers', something that didn't interest the raven-haired that much, but he did know that it was something important in the teen world. He had to admit it however, the title looked amusing, even for Levi standards so he wanted to read more.

...

' _The incident still has 27-year-old Danny Jones cringing: ‘Do you remember when the security guard was looking for us, and we were lying flat down on the pier not moving, naked?’_

 _To make the situation worse, singer..,_ ' Levi tried to finish reading the sentence, but stopped when his mind wandered off, thinking about the strange kid that somehow liked to seat between adults. Levi wanted to look at him (out of curiosity of course), but shook his head when this thought interrupted his mind and focused back to the article.

' _To make the situation worse, singer Tom Fletcher.._ ' Levi attempted again, but he could only curse instead when the previous scene repeated itself. Levi gritted his teeth out of anger and let out a heavy sigh from frustration. He hoped the exhaled breath helped him regaining his posture and let him do the important thing: Reading his damn paper.

' _To make the situation worse, singer Tom Fletcher, 28, added:.._ ' but Levi did not complete reading the paragraph. 'Added what?' It didn't seem to be of any importance because all his irrational brain could focus on was staring at the boy and nothing else. It was already the third time that Levi was trying to read the same part, but he still wasn't able to concentrate. Perhaps he should take that one tiny, short look at the brunet to ease his mentality.

Which Levi did. Gray-colored eyes landed on the boy's face, but shifted soon to the boy's large green-blue eyes, resulting in eye-contact. The followed reaction of the raven-haired was to hide behind his beloved newspaper again, pretending that he wasn't trying to look at all. Levi just hoped that he wasn't caught staring at him, but knowing his luck, he likely was, much to the man's dismay.

Twenty minutes already passed and Levi felt like it was the shortest bus ride ever. It arrived at its last stop, a stop where every passenger needed to step out. Levi was quickly standing up with the intention that he wouldn't have to see the brunet's face before he left and hurried himself to the checkout. His legs took him to the underground metro faster than before and he needed a bit of time to regain his breath.

When the metro arrived, Levi stepped in and pulled out his paper, giving it a confused expression. He realized that he was still at the fourth page and at the same article as fifteen minutes ago. Levi wasn't a slow reader and this, this was something unlike him. Usually he had already read the biggest part of the newspaper but now he wasn't even halfway.

Levi proposed himself to continue reading, feeling more comfortable than in the bus.

' _To make the situation worse, singer Tom Fletcher, 28, added: ‘Harry peed on my leg… just random pissing._ ’'

Took it really fifteen minutes to accomplish reading _this_?

And to make it even worse, his stomach felt sick. He wasn't sure whether the sensation was either painful or ticklish, but he didn't like it. The last thing he wanted to do was puke around somewhere in public even though he hadn't that much for breakfast. He hurried to the bakery despite having enough time left.

After he changed into his work uniform, Levi definitely felt a lot better and he wasn't feeling as warm as before. Not knowing what just happened to his body, the raven-haired waited patiently for the first customer.

During lunch, Erwin Smith, a regular who daily visited the bakery was currently being aided by Levi. It was Thursday and Levi knew that the blond man always choose a ham and cheese panini, warmed up in the oven. The raven-haired wrapped the panini in a plastic food wrap and wanted to print out the receipt until he got interrupted by his boss Mike.

Mike, invading Levi's personal space for the third time in his life, began to sniff him again and let out the usual snort. The raven-haired obviously didn't appreciate the habit and gave him a glare.

"The hell are you doing," Levi asked irritated, not minding his foul-mouth while handing over the receipt to Erwin Smith.

"You smell different again. Only stronger," Mike explained. An anger mark popped up on Levi's forehead and he grabbed Erwin's panini without thinking, throwing the warm bread against his boss' face. The shorter male immediately regretted his action when he sees the thing he was firing.

Erwin Smith received a new panini with extras and an apology from both the male workers after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Erwin Smith is so handsome and a very serious man, he was the perfect victim for the story. I do not regret anything.
> 
> If you find any mistakes, please tell me because I obviously suck.


	3. September 19th, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi denies liking a certain brunet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update on Thursday. Just like it should. I already want to apologize to Erwin.

It was September the nineteenth, a day that didn’t matter much to the average person, unless the person had something to celebrate or to remember. Levi belonged to neither of those. It was just a plain Thursday, a day with no specific meaning behind it, however.. There was this certain brunet-

No, there was this certain _bus_ he was waiting for.

Obviously he meant to think bus. Levi just happened to make a small mistake in his thoughts because both words started with the ‘b’. There was no meaning behind it at all, especially if he had managed to correct himself afterward.

He arrived at the bus stop, looking around for a specific boy. One with green-blue eyes, brown hair, few inches taller than himself and wearing braces on his teeth. Don’t forget to mention his entangled eyebrows. His mind took a small break to realize what it was currently doing and stopped.

..Maybe the raven-haired cared a bit more about the boy than he wanted, but only just a little.

Fortunately (or not) for the older man, his wish came true as a familiar person smiled at him, friendly welcoming the raven-haired with a ‘Good morning’. His warm smile must have been contagious because Levi couldn’t resist to return a half-smile, as far as he as able to smile. The green-blue eyes sparkled for a moment and it made the shorter male feel more conscious about himself.

Levi never smiled. He had no idea what it just looked like. But the brunet saw it and it caused him to panic. What if it looked ugly? What if it didn’t look like a smile? What if the boy was mentally laughing at him right now? This was _the_ perfect moment for the bus to show up, but of course Lady Luck wasn’t that generous. As usual, his transport was five minutes late instead.

When he was finally inside the bus, he grabbed the newspaper and took the same seat as previous week. Levi checked for the boy, who also picked the unchanging spot from last time.

This could only mean one thing: eye-contact.

But dreams and reality were two different things, or so Levi had learned in the hard way. He had no chance to wink at the brunet at all, because right now, the boy was surrounded by three working mothers that started to have a chat with his target. Not that the raven-haired was jealous for stealing his attention or something. He couldn't care less.

Okay he lied about that last one, because it definitely did bother Levi. On the other hand, it gave him the chance to read his newspaper, something that he was unable to do on last Thursday. He stared at the paper in his hands, not finding it as appealing as the brunet near him.

What did Levi actually know about his boy? What was it that made him so interesting when he was only just some nameless stranger? All that the raven-haired knew was that he was young. He wore braces which said a lot about his age and the skin on his face looked as smooth as baby cheeks. The other thing he was sure of was that this guy lived near him, or else they wouldn’t have to wait at the same bus stop every Thursday. Levi was still deciding whether he finds this fact pleasant or disturbing. As for his personality. While he judged the boy to be a teenager, his attitude was rather mature. He was acting different from the average teen.

And that was what Levi bothered the most. The brunet was supposed to be in the puberty, yet he was clearly comfortable in talking with mothers. Or perhaps he was overthinking things and this was perfectly normal for teens because chatting with older woman as a young boy was common.

Levi looked up from his daily newspaper, focusing his gaze on the boy when he heard something that grabbed his attention. “-en? What a nice name you have,” one of the motherly figures complimented and let out a friendly laughter.

“Thank you ma’am,” the boy thanked, smiling back at her. Somehow Levi began to feel irritated. He felt like he had just missed something important and the way that the stupid lad smiled at an obviously married mother made him feel pissed off. Why trying to flirt with some older woman when there were singles everywhere else in this damn stinky bus?

So he glared at the boy because clearly it was all his fault for ruining his mood.

His glare didn’t go unnoticed because the brunet was immediately staring back, somehow showing a panicking reaction. It didn’t last long however, because when Levi thought he had won, the boy waved in his direction. The raven-haired cocked his eyebrow and turned around him, wondering what he was waving at. When he returned his look towards the other male again, he gave him one of his eye-blinding smiles again.

Levi rolled his eyes, letting out a “Tch” and decided to look outside of the window for once. Teenagers.

At his work, humans weren’t any better. Levi really wanted to run away from Mike’s constant sniffing, but he continued to chase the raven-haired the whole morning. Even Hanji begin to notice his attitude and got curious. He couldn’t even properly help their regular customer Erwin Smith without being interrupted.

“Mike? What’s wrong,” she asked as if he was doing the most normal thing in the world, used to her husband’s habit.

“It’s Levi. He’s smelling sweet”, Mike answered, talking about Levi’s aura. The brunette immediately ran up to the shorter male and grabbed his shoulders.

“Does that mean... Levi actually likes someone?” she asked excited.

“No I don’t. Now leave me alone,” Levi responded annoyed, not amused by her conclusion. She knew that Levi had never truly liked someone before. It did not mean that the raven-haired had never tried to date someone, but it never worked out. When he started a relationship with a girl, he got bored with her in two months and eventually broke up in the third month because he couldn’t take it anymore. When you don’t really love someone, every thing you do together becomes more of an obligation and Levi hated that.

So he swore after his last relation to stay single forever, even if it meant loneliness. Yet the glassed woman was still insisting.

“But Mike says you’ve never smelled like this before.”

“Then he’s clearly wrong”, Levi argued, almost wanting to snap at her as he put the warm panini in the ‘Bread Corps’-bag, ready to hand over to the blond customer. Unknowingly Levi had already crushed the warm bread in his hand out of anger.

“Please tell me how she looks like!” Hanji pried one more time, enough to make Levi explode. He said he didn’t like anyone, which part didn’t she understand?

He then broke loose, throwing the panini at Hanji, not expecting her to dodge the incoming attack and especially not expecting to have Erwin Smith standing a bit farther away behind her. Erwin’s favorite bread landed against his face, directly hitting his huge eyebrows. Levi cursed.

‘ _Shit._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is where their interactions begins so one chapter left in between yeyeye! Damn this story is so slow.
> 
> Also I'm too lazy to post this on Tumblr right now. If you want to greet me on Tumblr though, you can drop a message on either yaoi-mage or petit-heichou ;D


	4. September 26th, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain absence on his Thursday bothered Levi more than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Thursday again! Lately I'm thinking a lot about this fanfic.. Somehow my ideas changes whenever I begin to write though.. 
> 
> Anywaaay~ Today's chapter is filled with Levi's irritation, Erwin's teasing and.. tadadada: INTERACTION. I wanted to apologize for the shortness, but somehow I think the short chapters suit this story.
> 
> Also a reference (because I'm betting that most readers are probably from the US):  
> €2,50 = $3,42 and €50,00 = $68,34

Today was another Thursday in September, yet it was equaling a Friday the thirteenth. At least for a certain raven-haired who was currently still lying in his warm bed. Unlike his average morning, he woke up without the sound of an alarm ringing into his ear. Levi snuggled comfortable in a half dreamy state with his blanket, until he realized that his room was brighter than usual.

His eyes shot open as he sat up straight, staring dumbfounded at the alarm clock. It said eight o’clock. His bus leaves five past eight.

Levi rushed to his wardrobe, changing himself as fast as humanly possible and grabbed his bag, dashing to the bus stop. As he ran outside, a waterfall of rain fell down from the sky, telling the male that it was fall now and that he should have worn something warmer. Levi didn’t care however, only having one goal in mind: making it to the bus.

The man then suddenly breaks his run, drops of water falling from his hair to the ground as he stopped, staring frozen at a fading bus. Now usually, he didn’t mind to wait thirty minutes for the next bus, as this was not the first time he had overslept, but today was Thursday. For three weeks now, Levi declared Thursday as an important day, especially in the morning.

He was currently standing alone in the downpour of water, gasping for breath from the earlier sprint while peering into the nothingness. He only came to one conclusion:

Today was already meaningless.

Levi returned to his home, using the extra thirty minutes to text his boss Mike, changing into dry clothes and brushing his teeth and hair. This time he took an umbrella with him, not wanting to stand in the heavy rainfall again. It was twenty-five to nine when the next bus arrived. There were a lot less people than his usual bus, something Levi dearly appreciated at the moment. But there was a downside. Levi was missing his precious daily newspaper, as they’ve run out.

At work, Mike didn’t even tried to approach Levi, which he was actually glad for. The last thing he wanted was a person invading his personal space, only to sniff his aura. Of course, there was probably a reason for that. Every time the raven-haired walked in the five meter circle around his boss, Mike backed out and moved the opposite way. Levi wasn’t sure why, but didn’t feel troubled by this fact.

However, there was this regular Erwin Smith who still decided to show up today, even after all the flying paninis hitting people’s faces. Levi concluded that it must have been Mike, who seemed to know the blond since high school or something. He wasn’t quite sure. He never bothered to ask.

“Ham and cheese panini?” Levi asked agitated in an informal tone, having his eyebrows more furrowed than before. Customer Erwin must have noticed it as well, because he faintly startled, but not enough to break his usual composure.

“Actually, no. I’d like to try something different today,” the blond responded while Levi waited impatiently for his answer.

“Well?”, the shorter male demanded with his arms crossed, tapping his feet restlessly up and down. The older man took more of his time to think about it. Fortunately for him, there were no other customers behind him. Although, unfortunately for Levi, who just wanted to take on his order and be done with it.

“Something.. less warm and hard to hit with”, Erwin replied, referring to the earlier accidents. Obviously he was still mad about that, even though his face didn’t show it.

“That could be anything sir,” the shorter male pointed out, knowing that the Bread Corps had a wide selection of bread. Probably somewhere in the hundreds if you tried out all the combinations. It was like the Subway, except a bit cheaper and it wasn’t categorized as fast food.

“I’ll leave the choice up to you.”

“Then I’ll pick the most expensive bread. Is that what you want,” Levi offered in a rather threatening voice, fully aware of his attitude. Erwin grunted and hesitated before making his final choice.

“Truthfully”, he started. “I still desire the ham and cheese panini,” he decided in the end. The raven-haired cursed, not aloud, but his irritation was clearly written on his face. Despite his annoyance, he grabbed the panini bread, sliced it in half, placed the ham and cheese between the two slices and warmed it up. While he waited for the bread to warm up, Levi handled the payment.

“That’s two euro fifty, sir,” Levi told him. The blond took out his wallet, glanced at it and handed over a fifty euro bill. Of course, this made the raven-haired glare, but stopped himself from swearing.

“Don’t you have anything smaller, sir.”

“I apologize. I haven’t,” Erwin answered sternly, even though he saw enough coins in his purse. That bastard, Levi cursed in himself, knowing that Erwin was doing this on purpose. From the cash register, he took out two bills of twenty euros, one of five euros and added a coin of two euros and one fifty euro cent. As he handed over the money to the blond, Levi gave him one last dirty look and asked himself one thing.

When was this shitty day going to end?

A week later, on October the third, Levi woke up seven o’clock in the morning, the usual time. He stopped his alarm from ringing and let out a sigh of relief. Today, he was on time. Today he could make it easily to the bus. Today he could greet the younger brunet and make a good start of the day.

Then it hit him. He had met the nameless boy exactly a month ago. That one Thursday that made him lose his interest in reading the newspaper. That day that Mike began to weekly sniff him (except previous week). That morning that made Levi look forward to something. He almost began to dash to the bus stop, even though he still had ten minutes left. But it didn’t matter. The weather was dry, his hair looked perfect for once and his mood was positive.

After Levi waited patiently for five minutes, he saw a familiar boy crossing the road, walking in his direction. The instant moment the brunet was within his earshot, Levi acted immediately.

“Morning”, he initiated. The walking boy looked surprised for a moment but then grinned and replied.

“Good morning, sir,” he greeted back, showing his braces one more time. He was still marching closer, stopping right next Levi and stood next to his side.

“I haven’t seen you last week,” the boy mentioned.

Oh? So he noticed.

“Overslept,” Levi gave back a short answer. His respond actually made the brunet laugh, causing the raven-haired to feel embarrassed, wanting to hide his cheeks. Telling a kid that an adult had slept in wasn’t smart he supposed.

However..

Despite his embarrassment.

_He was inspired to laugh along._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week is Christmas (and Levi's birthday ey), so I'm not sure if I'm able to update. I'll try though!


	5. October 3rd, 2013 - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which Levi bumps his nose twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me longer than it should because family and friends and anger happened :V I do want to thank all of you for reading this shit and ugh I wish I could hug every one of you <3
> 
> Anyways.. more awkward Levi 8D Also, he's very bad with people. He is me.

The first ‘conversation’ did happen not that much time ago but Levi was already rehearsing every second of it. Fortunately, he was the only one that could read his own mind or else people might think that he had an obsession with a certain brunet, which he did not have.

Levi was not good with socializing, or even worse, people didn’t usually approach him because he was apparently intimidating according to Hanji. It explained why he treasured the earlier moment so much, because something like that didn’t come by often. He was _not_ obsessive.

Now however, Levi was sitting in his usual seat, just like the boy, who was of course surrounded by the working mother. Again. Those woman were the reason why Levi didn’t pick a seat next or across the brunet. He didn’t like the chatty crowd around the boy. Not that he minded his seat that much, as long as he still could make eye-contact with the other.

The raven-haired held the newspaper in front of him, reading the titles of the articles, but found nothing more interesting than the brunet. After four weeks, he still didn’t get bored with the brown messy hair, green-blueish eyes, the braces, his slender figure and his friendly personality. Levi wanted to think he was perfect, if he weren’t too stubborn to admit such a thing.

To pass the time during the ride, Levi decided to eavesdrop the chat between the three mothers and the brunet, hoping to discover more about the boy. He leaned a bit forward, trying to listen as the four people in front of him started to laugh about a comment.

“I cannot believe you’re just fifteen! I wish my son was such a responsible, mature boy!” one of the mothers complimented. Levi was slightly jealous that the brunet had told his age to the older woman but not to the raven-haired, even if they only had exchanged a few words.

At least he learned something new even if it wasn’t the way he wanted it.

“You’re definitely the perfect boyfriend for my daughter. Wouldn’t you like to marry her? She’s kind and beautiful,” another woman proposed.

“I couldn’t possibly...” he answered uncomfortable with a hint of awkwardness.

“Don’t be modest! I could only dream of having a son like you!”, she responded and the four laughed again, filling the rowdy bus with more cheerfulness. Levi on the other hand, gripped the sides of the chair with both hands, while his head almost touched the back of it. He wanted to say something to the woman, warning her that none of their daughters were ever going to marry the brunet, because Levi just made it his personal mission to block any wedding that involved the fifteen-year old male. No daughter deserved him. No sons either. They just didn’t.

Before the older man knew it, his face bumped right into the furniture, almost breaking his nose because the bus stopped abruptly. Apparently, they had already reached the last stop, something that Levi didn’t expect to happen this fast. He quickly leaned back, massaging his nose to ease the pain and headed out, exiting the vehicle while ignoring the weird stares around him. He walked in a normal pace in the direction of the metro, neglecting the digital boards.

Levi walked down on one of the four stairs, bag hanging on one of his shoulders and the newspaper held in his hand. It went on like this until he arrived halfway the stairs, tensing his shoulders as he was frozen on the spot. Someone tapped his shoulder and Levi wanted to get angry because he didn’t like dirty touches, but when he turned around to see who it was and saw the person’s face, his heart skipped a few beats instead. He wondered what was happening, why this person was doing this and made him panic for no reason, but no words were formed so he just silently opened his mouth.

“The metro’s almost leaving sir. You should hurry,” the brunet explained and smiled friendly at the raven-haired. Levi was still standing still, staring at the boy with a confused expression. Levi’s puzzling face didn’t matter to the taller male however, as he grabbed the man’s arm without permission and pulled him downstairs. Levi didn’t struggle, letting the boy lead, even if they were walking quicker than his usual pace. When both of the males made it just barely inside the metro, the boy let go of Levi’s arm, much to his disappointment.

Inside the compartment was rather crowded and Levi knew he should have waited for the next metro because that one was filled with less smelly humans unlike now. He couldn’t even hold onto a grip to refrain him from falling because everything where he could hold onto was too high for him. Another thing that annoyed the older man was the fact that people were obnoxious and loud, rampaging his ears with all the racket. It made him want to stab every person around him for being so annoying.

Except for one.

There was one boy standing _very_ close to him, almost touching bodies, that Levi didn’t know whether he wanted to kill the person or actually _wanted_ him to stand closer. Maybe even talk to him a bit even though it was hard to hear each other without having to yell. Levi assumed that the boy must knew that as well as he kept staring down on the raven-haired, smiling quietly at him. Levi only took a quick glance, feeling his body heating up, hoping that his heartbeat didn’t cause any earthquake that might destroy the whole metro.

Then it happened. For the second time in the morning.

The metro took a sharp turn, something not surprising because the metro was wobbling the whole time, but as unbalanced as Levi was standing, he just had to bump into someone’s chest with his head. Of course that person was no one other than the young brunet, who immediately held the raven-haired steady by wrapping an arm around him. Levi, having hurt his nose again, hid his nose with both hands and looked up, feeling embarrassed.

It wasn’t like that the boy’s chest was hard as a stone to make it really hurt but.. The hands on his nose did conceal the red lines across his cheeks.

“Sir! Are you all right?” the fifteen-year old asked him, looking worried. Levi just nodded in respond, not taking off his eyes from him yet. Not until the brunet moved both of his arms, grabbing the man’s wrists. “Let me take a look,” he proposed and pulled Levi’s arms, wanting to check his nose. Levi didn’t bother moving his hands from his face and struggled, fortunate to be stronger than the boy.

“I’m fine,” Levi replied in a snappy tone, causing the other to let him go. He immediately regretted his respond and looked up, feeling relief when he saw the smile on the brunet’s face. Feeling guilty for bursting out like that, he slowly removed his hands from his face, showing the boy his face, still flushing from the earlier incident. The brunet took a closer look, almost making Levi jump from the closeness but decided to say nothing, having his lesson learned.

“Hmm, it looks fine sir. You have nothing to worry about,” he concluded after checking for a few seconds, something that fell like ages for the raven-haired. Levi tried to regain his composure, but failed when the taller male touched his shoulder again.

“It’s all right to lean against me,” the boy offered, pausing his sentence for a moment. “If you need something to steady yourself I mean”. Levi just stared at his face, admiring the innocent smile for a moment before he turned around and placed his back against the brunet, crossing his arms as he stood. It probably surprised the other male, but Levi could hear him chuckling from above despite the surrounding noise.

There were only three stops left before Levi had to step out, but the ride was the longest ride he had ever gotten. Never did he imagine himself accepting help from a teenager. He should feel pathetic about it but he didn’t. He felt proud for being this close to the boy without having any annoying mother bothering him. This was Levi’s moment with him and he wanted to thank the person above who gave him this chance.

Even so, it had to end. The next stop would be Levi’s stop which meant he had to leave the warmth behind him and lose his balance in the unsteady metro and probably ends up with a broken nose because life was that way. His negative thoughts were however stopped by the familiar voice.

“I apologize sir,” he started, which made Levi turn around again, giving him his attention. “I actually have to leave the metro at the next halt”

Levi didn’t know if these words were a present in exchange for hurting his nose, but he did know that these words were repeatedly ringing in his ears because..

_They exited the metro at the same stop._

_They entered the bus at the same stop._

What Levi didn’t know was that the doors were already opening and that the brunet had already waved off, ready to leave until something grabbed his sleeve, who was none other than the shorter old man.

“Wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My username's yaoi-mage/petit-heichou on Tumblr, so if you want to talk with me about ereri-things or have any suggestions, feel free to do so because I'll love you<3


	6. October 3rd, 2013 - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is chapter six and Levi still doesn’t know the boy’s name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments everyone! They really help me motivate in writing this fanfiction and I can't thank you enough for it asdfdgfhgfh *hugs you all*
> 
> I've decided to write chapters in Mike and Eren's POV in the near future to make some things more clear :3

“Wait,” Levi called as he grabs the brunet’s sleeve, stopping him from moving. He returned a startled expression but focused his eyes clearly on the raven-haired. “I have to get out here as well”, he explained. The boy immediately smiled and pulled Levi’s wrist when he let go of the sleeve. Both stepped out of the metro and waited for the station to get less crowded.

“Which way do you have to go sir?” he asked when they finally could speak to each other without screaming, as he stood in front of Levi, tilting his head down.

“Right,” he answered firmly, causing the boy to smile again, probably because he had to go in the same direction. They made their way to the moving staircase as the brunet started a conversation.

“We have both the same stops. How come I’ve never seen you in the metro?” he questioned, but Levi shrugged, not knowing the answer either. Perhaps it was because he always waited at the end of the station, since less people gathered there. “It is a coincident though”, the boy concluded, smiling as if it was something to be proud of. Levi would be lying if he didn’t feel any pride in it either.

“May I have your name? I mean, we’ve seen each other several times. I’m kind of curious,” the taller male asked as he scratched his cheek, probably because he was feeling nervous about asking. Levi glanced at him as he stopped on the escalator, hesitating before answering and wondering why the brunet wanted to know his name. It didn’t help either that the boy kept smiling at him in a curious way.

Levi checked himself out, entering the station hall that was filled with hasty travelers and lost people and looked back at the younger man. “It’s Levi,” he replied a moment later, fidgeting with his shoulder bag, needing something to hold in his hands. He dared to gaze at the boy’s face, admiring the features, asking himself why he couldn’t take his eyes off from him until he realized that the brunet’s mouth was moving in enthusiasm.

Levi’s intuition told him that he might just have missed important information.

Something.. about a name.

“--and my school is actually really close to this station” Levi managed to pick up, but it was not the thing he wanted to know. Was is it strange to ask if he could repeat his name?

“What?” the raven-haired interrupted, sounding a bit vague. The brunet stopped talking, dumbfounded but repeated his earlier story anyway.

“Ehm.. Like I was saying.. My school is actually near here.. sir.”

“Oh...” was Levi’s only answer, concluding that asking for his name was a strange thing to do, even if he was dying to know. Their conversation suddenly got awkward, but the boy quickly picked up their chat, asking what Levi does for work or school.

“Bakery. I work at a Subway-like bakery,” he replied. The younger male looked surprised.

“That’s unexpected. Where is it?”

“Next to the super market. Nearby.”

“You mean the ‘Spar’?” the boy asked, almost jumping. Levi responded with a nod, which made the brunet sparkle in his eyes.

“That’s _really_ close to my school!” he told. “So many coincidences.. Ahh, do you think it could mean something?” he joked and then laughed about it. Levi let out a snort instead.

_As if._

Time was flying, meaning they were already outside of the underground station, heading in the same direction. It was just a few minutes later when the boy suddenly stopped in front of a large building with a logo on it. He turned his face to Levi.

“I have to go now. I’ll see you later Mr. Levi!”, the student waved off, flashing one last blinding smile at Levi before he disappeared. ‘Later?’ Levi still stared confused at the entrance, wondering what he meant and clutched his chest. It was itching like hell and his face did not stop burning. His legs were feeling weak, like they had turned into jelly and it was more difficult than ever to reach the bakery.

Ten minutes later he opened a door, being greeted by Mike and Hanji who were already working hard. Hanji laughed when she saw Levi’s face and it made the raven-haired wonder why she was grinning.

“What,” he asked in a rude tone while glaring at the woman.

“You...” she started but then laughed again. “You look terrible!!”. A vein popped on his forehead and he wanted to tape the woman’s mouth shut for talking too much. Looking terrible wasn’t supposed to be funny. Levi in general wasn’t supposed to be funny. Even Mike snorted at him (his usual snort), meaning that something was going on. Levi hurried to the back of the store and searched for a mirror, looking in the one that was hanging on the wall. His eyes widened when he couldn’t help but noticing the clear red flush on his face. He was pretty sure that this wasn’t from the earlier embarrassment in the metro because that was too long ago. Levi touched his face with his hands, realizing how weird his body was acting.

This wasn’t a laughing matter. He had a fever Levi concluded, which explained why his body was feeling weaker than usual and his face was glowing. Then why were his bosses laughing at him? He couldn’t help but feel even more angry now. Levi stormed back into the bakery, surprising Mike and Hanji with the loud entrance.

“I have a fever,” Levi told them without any other explanation. Both of the owners became quiet, stared at each other and then back at Levi until Hanji broke out in a laughter again. The shorter man stayed silent, sending dirty looks.

 _'Just keep calm_ ,' Levi kept repeating in himself, hoping that it would help. In the midst of her laughter, Mike walked towards him and patted him on the shoulder.

“I assure you. You’re not sick,” the tall man comforted, but it didn’t stop Hanji from being noisy and annoying.

“Unless we’re talking about being love-sick,” she said between the giggles.

“What’s that supposed to mean shitty four-eyes.”

“She means nothing,” Mike responded while glancing at his woman, trying to lower his temper. “You may rest at home if you want,” he offered. For a moment, Levi wanted to accept the offer but his pride didn’t want him to look weak so he declined instead. Fevers were nothing.

“No. I’ll stay.”

* * *

And Levi was glad he stayed. His fever had dropped down quickly and he was feeling much better than this morning. Almost.

He couldn’t help but perceiving Hanji’s smiles whenever Levi caught her staring and he was pretty sure that the woman was mocking him. Another thing that bothered him was that he still didn’t know the boy’s name, while he did know his. It was unfair and he began to feel more and more bad every time he thought about it. If only he had listened more properly..

The most annoying customer just entered the bakery too, but fortunately for Levi he was currently on a break, eating his lunch. Erwin Smith headed for the counter where Mike was standing, placing his order. He then focused his attention to the raven-haired, cocking an eyebrow.

“You appear sulky,” Erwin commented.

“I’m not,” Levi denied.

“Mike,” the smaller blond called, eyeing at the taller man in front of him, demanding clues.

“He’s not sulky. Levi’s actually happy,” Mike explained, immediately receiving a death glare from a certain man. Didn’t they know that he hears everything?

“Who is happy?!” Levi shouted, obviously not fond of being called ‘happy’. Hanji made her way to the raven-haired and pinched his cheeks, teasing him.

“Don’t mind him Erwin. Levi’s just too shy to admit his feelings,” she reasoned, pulling his cheeks as if they were made out from rubber. Levi naturally got angry, scolding at her, calling her shitty four-eyes again, breaking from her grip and wanted to throw his lunch in both of the old man’s faces.

Levi was stopped by an opening door.

Everyone gazed at the entering boy, Levi in a different manner than the other three and all became quiet. When Levi realized that it was the usual brunet, he shoved Mike, who was scratching his nose because it apparently itched, to the side and ignored Erwin. Levi watched the boy standing next to Erwin and showed a small smile.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Levi.”

“Good.. afternoon,” Levi started out awkwardly. “How may I help you.”

“Eh? Isn’t the tall man next to me first...?” the brunet asked unsure, pointing at Erwin. Levi gave Erwin a short glare and began to realize how silent everyone suddenly was.

“Uh...” Erwin started uncertain, but received another frown from the raven-haired. “No.. Go ahead,” he answered and took a step aside. Hanji on the other hand was grinning furiously, obviously excited by something. At least she didn’t say a word however, much to Levi’s surprise. As for Mike, he was still busy scratching his nose.

“Thank you, sir,” the boy thanked Erwin and looked back at Levi. “Ehm.. What choices do I have?”, the brunet asked, wanting to get some advice from the older man. There was a lot to choose from after all. Levi nodded, not feeling bothered by the request and gave him a full explanation about every kind of bread and toppings they had, asking the boy which he preferred and if he liked it crusty, warm or soft. When he was done talking for almost fifteen minutes, the brunet begin to thank again. He stared at the vitrine for a while but then looked up, showing a bit of an apologizing expression, still having trouble with choosing.

“What’s Mr. Levi’s favorite?” he asked and Levi didn’t even get mad at him for taking his time. Not when the boy flashed that smile again.

Levi looked around, not having a favorite. He needed now to decide one however, not wanting to let the boy down. He searched for his crippled lunch on the table near Hanji to find the answer. “Toast.”

“Then I do like to have the same toast as well, please,” the boy ordered. Levi immediately grabbed two slices of bread, put it in the toaster and walked back to the counter, having to wait for the bread to warm up.

“Your student card,” Levi demanded.

“Huh?”

“Students get a discount,” he told, not lying because all students get to pay less.

“Ah...” the boy replied half-understanding and took out his wallet, showing his pass. Levi actually stole it from his hands, needing to search for one thing: his name. He was not going to waste another opportunity again.

It was then that the panic in the current building started. A loud ‘thump’ came from Levi’s back, right at the spot were Mike was standing a few seconds ago. Hanji’s grin faded away and hurried to her husband, who just fainted from probably a nosebleed. Erwin Smith, Mike’s friend, instantly took out his phone, either wanting to call the doctor or an ambulance. The young student in front of Levi looked confused around him, unsure how to handle the current situation even though he wanted to help.

But none of these things mattered to Levi, as he was still gazing at the brunet’s student card.

After all these weeks wondering, after hours of sulking (maybe Erwin was a bit right), Levi finally knew his most wanted answer. He kept repeating the same text over and over again in his head until he unconsciously spoke the two precious words out loud:

“ _Eren Jaeger._ ”


	7. October 10th, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren Jaeger is a little shit (part 1)
> 
> Eren is actually a brash young man and Levi learns that in the hard way. Also, Levi has some age-issues in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O gosh.. I’ve reached the 100 kudos! And I thank you all for it!! <33 I still cannot believe it.. It’s funny how I first wanted to make an one-shot out of this but I’m glad I haven’t... All the input motivated me a lot! I love you guys and asdfghjkl thank you for the support <3 
> 
> Let me reward you lovelies with a longer chapter and Eren’s true colors. Enjoy!

It was already October the tenth, meaning that it was another Thursday. Levi still had enough time left before he had to leave his home. He stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, checking out his face. He wanted to look perfect today, in case he gets to talk with the fifteen-year old boy: Eren Jaeger. There was a swell of excitement in him and Levi tried to smile in the reflection, but gave up when he saw the horrible expression and dropped the idea. He concluded that smiling was not one of his strong points and made a mental note of it.

Levi just grunted and stared at his watch, wanting the time to go faster. He waited and waited, but decided to head to the bus stop anyway, not caring that he was ten minutes too early. He searched curiously around him, seeing a few people appearing, but not the right person he was longing for. Even when the bus arrived, the specific person still didn’t show up and it made Levi upset. The passengers were already taking in the good seats, but the man didn’t move until the bus was about to go.

In the end the brunet didn’t turn up and Levi was left to stand alone in the bus, ripping his precious newspaper out of frustration.

At work Levi was missing another person: Hanji. It was directly noticeable because she always lets her presence known. Today she was just gone.. Not working. Not chatting. Not laughing. Not here.

“Where’s your shitty four-eyes,” Levi demanded, trying to sound like he didn’t care about her lack of appearance. Mike gave him a smug smile, probably because he heard the worry in Levi’s voice and turned his face to him.

“Resting at home. She was feeling unwell this morning,” the blond explained. Levi on the other hand, gave Mike an unbelieving look because this was Hanji that they were talking about. In the few years that Levi had worked here, she never got sick once. It was strange. Unusual. Maybe even fishy.

The raven-haired examined the tall man, who appears way too cheerful for someone whose wife was sick in bed. Levi grunted.

“I don’t believe you,” Levi remarked. The baker only snorted and ended the conversation, much to Levi’s dismay.

After the morning rush was over and there were less people entering the bakery, Levi and Mike took this opportunity to take a small break, eating bits of bread and drinking coffee to replenish their energy. There was more work than usual with Hanji gone and Levi admits that he wasn’t in one of his greatest moods. Of course the blond had already figured it out.

“The brunet didn’t show up this morning,” Mike noted without Levi having say to anything. “I can smell.” Levi wanted to get angry but when he saw the worry in the blond’s face, Levi returned a proper answer.

“You’re right. He didn’t,” Levi replied, taking a sip of his coffee, holding the cup from above.

“Tell me more about him,” the tall man asked, startling the raven-haired because he didn’t expect the request. At first Levi didn’t want to answer, but with Hanji gone, there would be no annoying remarks or laughters and he knew that Mike was a good listener.

“I’ll tell you,” Levi responded calm.

 _As much as I can anyway_ , Levi thought, admitting to himself that he didn’t know that much about the boy.

“I met him at the bus stop near my home,” he started, crossing his arms and legs, leaning his back against the chair to sit in a comfortable position. “He greeted me.. With a smile. That’s when I began to notice the kid.” Mike stared at him with interest, probably picking up every detail so that he could tell his four-eyes later.

“Previous week I’ve learned that his name is Eren Jaeger. He’s fifteen years old and a student of the school near here,” the shorter male explained and became quiet.

Levi began to recall the previous Thursdays, thinking about how the brunet slowly made his way into his life, even if they were just strangers before last week. The rides they shared, the glances they exchanged, the smiles he received..

The boy became something vast in his life with only two words: ‘Good morning.’

Remembering all their shared moments made Levi feel better again, or at least, much better than this morning and he had almost forgotten that the boy didn’t show up this morning.

However, he wasn’t aware of how Mike was still waiting for the rest of the story.

“That’s it,” Levi finished.

Mike cocked his eyebrow, not accepting that those were the only things he gets to hear, but Levi then explains that he didn’t start talking with him until last week and even then it wasn’t much. The blond patted his head, a thing Levi hated because it made him feel small, but he trusted that Mike only had good intentions.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better now.”

Levi flushed, not used to the sudden kindness, almost having forgotten how Mike deeply cares about his people.

..Maybe he should act nicer towards Hanji as well.

* * *

It was five o’clock, time to close the bakery. Levi took off his apron after helping Mike with closing and soon headed for home. He waited for the bus, feeling guilty for ripping the newspaper this morning because there was absolutely nothing left to kill his time now. He stared in front of him, not particularly focusing on something, but startled when he felt a hand grabbing his shoulder. Levi quickly turned around, wanting to scold the person, realizing how many people touched his shoulder without permission lately.

“Yo--,” Levi charged, but was interrupted by a familiar face. “Eren.”

“Mr. Levi! Good afternoon,” he greeted and smiled, still panting a bit because he had probably run.

“Good.. afternoon,” the raven-haired began, starting to feel awkward again. He stared at the boy, remembering and then wondered why he wasn’t in the bus this morning, having Levi left alone with all the annoying students and chatty woman.

“Where were you this morning,” Levi interrogated in a demanding tone, almost as if the boy was owing him something.

Which he had.

His precious newspaper was ripped in pieces because of him.

Eren startled at first, but quickly calmed down, laughing. “We had a day off from school,” he answered.

“Why? Did you miss me~?” Eren teased, lightly hitting Levi’s arm with his elbow.

“...No,” Levi huffed, sending a glare. Eren apologized directly after that, but Levi could tell that he wasn’t sorry for one bit.

Behind him was another guy, looking a bit around him. He was taller than Eren, but probably around the same age as the brunet and for some reason his face reminded Levi of a horse. Eren must have caught the raven-haired staring because he introduced the other boy without even asking for it.

“His name is Jean. One of my classmates. I usually don’t like this asshole but he knows about movies and video games. It makes him more tolerable I guess,” the brunet explained, pointing to the light brown colored haired, who of course got mad for being called an ‘asshole’. It didn’t make any more sense to Levi however, because why would you spend time with someone you hate? Or maybe it was because of this way of thinking that the older man didn’t have many people to spend his free time with. Even so, he felt a sting of irritation inside him after knowing that this guy had been with the brunet all day long.

It was around that time that the bus arrived and stopped, waiting to be filled with travelers. Eren let Levi step into the bus first, which actually made the raven-haired smile in the inside. At least this kid knew how to respect his elders, even if he didn’t want to admit the fact that he was actually twice his age.

After Levi checked in, he wanted to sit in his usual seat, but got grabbed by his arm by Eren, who asked him to sit with him and Jean. He hesitated.

In the end Levi sat between the window and Eren, while Jean was sitting in front of the brunet.

Jean and Eren had a conversation about a school project, a thing Levi wasn’t really interested in and decided to just stare out of the window, almost dozing. Without Hanji’s help, he and Mike had to work a lot harder than usual and it actually affected the man.

He too, was getting old.

After five minutes of watching, he noticed how the teens were still talking about the same subject, even though Levi couldn’t grasp a thing. His eyes wandered to this ‘Jean’, who currently occupied the brunet even though he had done that all day long. He gave the taller teen an intimidating look, telling him to shut up and it only took a few seconds before he noticed it. Jean immediately quit talking, not daring to look back at the raven-haired and begin to stutter.

“I.. u-uh.. Go to hell Jaeger, I’m going to sit in the back!” he shouted and got off his seat, walking to the back part of the bus where all teens were sitting. Right where he belonged. Levi smirked at his small victory but stopped when Eren gave him a puzzling look.

“I wonder what got into him?” Eren asked perplexed but it was followed by a small chuckle. Levi rapidly turned his face to the window again, hiding his expression.

“No idea,” the man denied.

Levi looked a bit out of the window again, not particular focusing on the scenery, just thinking about small things like tomorrow’s weather or what he should get for dinner tonight. His thoughts were interrupted by a warm touch against his hips and Levi knew what it was. Or rather, who it was. But...

When did they started to sit so close?

Levi didn’t attempt to glance at the brunet now, because he knew that his face was burning up again. That would mean that he might have to explain things to him that he couldn’t comprehend himself. Instead, he looked in the reflection of the mirror, which not only revealed the man’s face but also...

Levi quickly turned around, stretching out his arm, trying to steal the boy’s phone from his hand. He leaned his on hand on Eren’s stomach while the brunet was leaning backwards, Levi still trying to grab the device but came to realization that his arm was too short. The bus became suddenly a lot more quiet and he felt people staring. He could hear girls giggling in the background and it made the raven-haired aware of his current action.

What was he, a baby trying to get back his toy?

Levi returned to his seat, looking straight in front of him even though it was just an empty seat. His affected pride didn’t stop him from asking things however. “What are you, trying to take pictures of old men?”

“Hmm? And how old is this old man?” he answered with another question. Levi shrugged.

“...Thirty,” the raven-haired responded, which was followed by Eren’s heavily shaking on his shoulders.

“W-what? You’re kidding me...”

“Hn.. Sorry for being old,” Levi said, feeling a sense of hurt. Apparently the brunet this.

“N-no! I did not mean that!” the brunet reacted in distress and forced the man to look at his face by holding his head with his hands. Levi, not being used to have someone this close to his face began to slightly panic as well.

“Thirty years s not old! You just seemed far younger than that. It’s a compliment.”

The shorter male calmed down and held the boy’s hands for a moment, staring everywhere but in the green-blue orbs.

“...Thanks,” Levi replied softly and moved the warm hands from him, letting go of the extra warmth. His own body temperature was enough.

Before they both knew it, their stop came up on the screen. Levi quickly pushed in the ‘stop’-button and it took the bus less than a minute to reach the halt. The raven-haired stepped out, followed by a brunet who gave Jean a wave before he quit as well. When the bus left and Eren and Levi were standing alone, the older man spoke.

“..Good bye,” he parted and turned his back, walking towards his home, knowing that Eren lives in the opposite direction. For some reason he didn’t get a ‘farewell’ back however. Not that Levi cared of course. ..It only bothered him a tiny bit.

He walked a few meters, hearing footsteps coming from behind him and stopped.

“Eren.”

“Mr. Levi,” the brunet just responded. Levi fumed, not finding it funny.

“Didn’t you live in the opposite direction.”

“I do.”

“Then stop following me.”

“I’m going to visit a friend,” he told.

_Oh._

Levi said nothing in return and continued walking towards his apartment, wanting to get home to make dinner for himself and get himself a nice warm shower. When he had reached the entrance, Levi stopped once again before he opened the door of the flat.

“Eren.”

“Mr. Levi.”

Okay, this really wasn’t funny.

“What are you doing?”

“I just told you, visiting a friend. He appears to live here,” Eren answered. Levi just murmured, pretending to not care about it and inserted the key to unlock the front entrance. Both of them walked inside of the building, Levi taking the stairs up until he got to the last level, his place being on the upper floor. Just when he inserted the house key, Levi turned around, still feeling the same presence he knew all too well.

“Eren,” the raven-haired called one last time.

“Mr. Levi,” the brunet called back, creating an anger mark on Levi’s forehead.

“Explain yourself,” Levi demanded, being done with the prank and wanted to hear a good reason. Eren however, didn’t seem to be affected by Levi’s intimidating gaze and calmly answered his question, short and clear:

“I said I was going to visit a friend.”

Levi took it back.

This was not how one treats his elders.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week will be the last chapter written in Levi’s POV for a little while, in hope to answer some questions about Eren. If you got any questions or suggestions yourself, don’t be afraid to talk to me! You can reach me on my Tumblr via either petit-heichou or dont-you-danchou-me (formely yaoi-mage). 
> 
> See you next Thursday!!


	8. October 11th, 2013 - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is a little shit (part 2). Alternative summary would be ‘Cooking with Eren’ because they're making ravioli with tomato sauce.
> 
> It is Friday and Levi isn’t sure whether his Thursday was a dream or reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I wasn’t supposed to split this chapter in two parts, but apparently I had already reached the 2000 words and still have a lot to write for this chapter, so I might as well split :V
> 
> Anyhow! I’ve read all the comments and you have no idea how happy they make me <33 I smile every time I read it and they make me glee asfsldsgds. Don’t forget about the kudos you all leave me either ;w; I can’t thank you enough <3
> 
> Seriously guys, you make me feel proud about this piece of crap. I love you all.
> 
> As a side note, I can’t cook.

_Levi found himself in a dark living room, sitting on the sofa together with a certain brunet whom he had known since begin September. Even with the lack of light, he could clearly see the green-blue eyes shining, and it wasn’t because of the television that was playing in the background. He saw the boy fidgeting, as if he was hesitating about something until the raven-haired could feel himself being pushed down on the couch, a move he had not seen coming from a fifteen-year-old._

_“Eren! What are you doing!”, Levi grunted, having mixed feelings about the just created situation. The brunet’s hands kept Levi’s shoulders down and his knees were seated next to the man’s legs to keep him locked. Before the raven-haired even could push him away, he had leaned down to place his soft lips on the shorter male’s. Levi’s eyes widened, utterly confused and it was not only because of the boy’s actions. His body was reacting unusual, feeling all warmed up and his face was burning again._

_No.._

_This wasn’t happening.._

_It wasn’t right.._

_..Or was it?_

_Levi quickly pushed the boy off from him, causing the teen to fall back to the other end of the sofa, startled. At least the man still had the strength to overpower the brunet, because Levi was not a man to be dominated that easy._

_“Don’t,” was Levi’s only respond and sat up straight, not even looking into his eyes._

_“But--,” he started, sounding shaky. “You like me right?”, the boy asked, leaving Levi frozen at the spot, as if he was hit by the hard truth._

_“I don’t like anyone,” he denied in a cold manner, still having his gaze averted from him. It didn’t stop the boy however, who only crawled closer, hovering above the raven-haired and refusing to give up._

_“Don’t come closer!” Levi tried again, but the bold teen didn’t quit. Levi felt slender fingers grabbing his chin, forcing him to face the brunet but the raven-haired kept his eyes sideways._

_“Look at me,” the boy pressed and not even Levi could reject such a request, suddenly feeling vulnerable. Thus he obeyed, inspecting the boy’s strong emotions, his own mouth half-open. He wanted to push the boy off again, but lost control of himself when he saw the teen smiling at him. The same smile as he gave in the early mornings. The same smile when they were conversing with each other. The same smile that made Levi go weak on his knees and sped up his heart rate every time he saw it._

_He couldn’t resist him._

_He was so close, almost noses touching, feeling the other’s exhalation on his face and Levi couldn’t help but wanting another kiss. His green-blue eyes have never been this intimate before and Levi could count all the sparkles inside them until he closed his eyelids, leaning in to create a connection between them._

_‘Eren...’_

“E... ren...” Levi mumbled, slowly opening his eyes again until he realized that he was alone. And awake. He studied his surroundings, only to realize that he was lying in the same exact spot as his dream.

Was it even a dream? Because it felt too realistic and he still could taste the other person on his lips, even after hours passed.

Levi grunted, still feeling tired and switched on the light, wanting to see the clock which was hanging on the wall. He looked at the time, finding it too early to be awake, but too late to head to his bed. Levi decided to take a cup of coffee instead, hoping that the caffeine is enough to wake him up and recall the previous day.

What exactly did happen?

* * *

“I said I was going to visit a friend,” the brunet answered Levi when he demanded a good explanation from the boy. Eren didn’t falter back, which was an unusual occurrence because most people were intimidated whenever the raven-haired gave a person a threatening look. The boy just stood there, staring, trying to come off as innocent, even though the raven-haired knew his true colors now.

Kind of.

He still didn’t know the reason for his sudden change of behavior and was of course dying to know his intentions. Never did he expect that the boy would be this bold, let alone a brash stalker.

“Didn’t your parents ever told you that you shouldn’t trust strangers, Eren Jaeger?”, Levi ranted, not pleased. The last thing what he wanted was some kid trying to get into his house, even if it was a certain brunet.

“But I know your name’s Levi,” the brunet started to explain. “So you’re not a stranger. To me at least.”

“Dammit Eren, do you really like bullying older men that much?” he cursed, still trying to talk some sense into the taller male. This was why Levi hated people below twenty-one years. They made no sense.

Eren was silent for a moment, probably thinking of some comeback or deciding whether Levi was right or not. Apparently it was the latter.

“I did. In the beginning,” he almost whispered, taking his eyes off from Levi’s gray ones. “But that was before I realized something!” he answered, raising the volume of his voice.

Levi cocked an eyebrow, not feeling any more intelligent, even though he received answers from the boy.

“What did you realize?” he pressed. Instead of information, Levi only got more questions and began to understand the boy less and less by every spoken word.

“I’ll tell you,” he replied. “But only if you let me in.”

Of course the brunet made a bargain. Teenagers didn’t know any better tactics these days and it annoyed Levi to no end. Not that he ever tried talking to teenagers (Eren Jaeger was the first besides his customers), but Levi just didn’t like these youngsters. The way they behaved and act. No.

Despite the thoughts to kick Eren from the building, Levi’s arms did otherwise. He hated when his body and mind didn’t work together. For whatever reason, his body always picked the boy’s side, much to his dismay.

“Fine,” Levi responded and unlocked the door, opening it for him and let the student inside of his house. As expected, he didn’t take off his shoes and already made a mess of the hall.

Oh the joy.

* * *

 

After scolding at the boy for his manners and made him clean the hallway, he was finally allowed to sit on one of the armchairs in his living room. Levi offered him a cup of orange juice, having nothing better in his fridge because he didn’t expect any visitors, let alone some underage boy who isn’t even allowed to drink.

Levi stared at the clock above his cheap television and saw that it was almost time for his dinner.

Great. Eren had already messed up his Thursday schedules, but it was now even extended to the evening instead of mornings.

“Hey kid, shouldn’t you head home for dinner? I bet your mom’s waiting for you”, Levi pointed out, settling himself on the couch that almost occupied the whole living room. The brunet placed his cup on the table after taking a sip and looked up to meet Levi.

“I already told her that I was going to eat out. With Jean.”

“Which you didn’t because you’re currently sitting in my living room, which is why I still haven’t start cooking yet for my _own_ dinner”

“I can cook. For both of us I mean.”

“Since when are shitty brats able to cook?”

“I have done it often at home,” Eren said with confidence and stood up, feeling determined to show off his cooking skills.

“Oh? Not bad,” Levi responded interested and showed him the kitchen. It wasn’t like the raven-haired was good in cooking himself (he hated it), but he didn’t expect a teen of his age to be this independent and it made the older man beam. But only a bit. He still hadn’t forgiven him for messing up the hall.

Levi’s kitchen was small, but he didn’t need much space when he was just living alone. He didn’t own a dish washer, but he did have a microwave, furnace, fridge, freezer and a kitchen sink. Which was enough.

Eren opened the fridge and looked around. There wasn’t much inside, because Levi didn’t need a lot but of course the boy was confused about how he survived the week like this.

“Do you have.. pasta and tomato sauce?” he then asked. Levi had to think about it, because he rarely ate pasta (never) but he was pretty sure there was something like that in his provisions.

“I think I have. Let me get it,” Levi told him and left the kitchen for a moment, looking in the storage to search for pasta and tomato sauce. Fortunately for him, he had both of them and began to ask himself why he ever bought it in the first place.

He checked the date to see if it’s still edible and took it with him to the kitchen, throwing the ravioli and Italian tomato sauce to his hands. The boy caught it and thanked him with a smile, opening the fridge again.

“Mind if I use some vegetables?” he asked for permission after washing his hands.

Levi nodded, not caring that he would probably empty the fridge. It didn’t matter really. Saturday was his day to go out shopping for groceries and he could always eat out tomorrow evening.

“Go ahead.”

Eren smiled as respond and took out the tomatoes, peppers, onions and carrots, something that Levi bought because they were at sale. The brunet looked for the chopping block and a knife, planning to cut the vegetables.

“Err.. Want to help? With chopping I mean,” the student questioned with a smile and Levi just couldn’t say no. Heck, if Eren probably wanted it, Levi could even bow on his knees for that smile. Not that he would ever say that out loud or else the brunet might make use of it (if he wasn’t already abusing his smiles). Levi hated it however, hated the fact that his weakness was the boy’s happiness. It revealed his beaming face every time he laughed and he even thought that the braces were looking cute on him. When Eren wasn’t grinning, the man still couldn’t keep his stare from the glinting eyes every time he looked back at the shorter male.

Yes. Levi definitely hated him and his stupid kindness. This was something, he was willing to share.

Eren opened the ravioli package and left it aside for now, filling a giant pan with water and placed it on the hot plate. After that, he joined Levi in chopping, but not before warning him that he cut it too big.

The raven-haired listened and chopped it smaller.

When the water was cooked, Eren threw the ravioli in the pan. He gathered all the cut vegetables together and blended it with the tomato sauce. Levi just watched him from behind, feeling slightly guilty for letting him do all the work.

After seven or eight minutes, Eren took out the pan from the hot plate and carefully flushed out the water, holding the pan with an isolating cloth. When he was finished, he combined the sauce and pasta in one deep pan, stirring and did so until he thought it was good enough.

“Mr. Levi, can you set up the dinner table?” he requested, but the older man was already taking care of it, placing the dishes and utensils on table and a mat for the pan. Just in time too, because Eren arrived with the huge pan and placed it on the wooden furniture. Maybe Levi didn’t have to go out tomorrow evening, because the amount of food that Eren made was more than two people could eat.

Eren sat down on a chair, just like Levi himself who couldn’t stop ogling at the meal. Not only did it look delicious, the smell was perfect as well and the raven-haired had to resist drooling all over his plate.

No one told him about good cooking (and looking) teenagers.

“P-please tell me if it’s all right or not! I’m not a great cook, nor is it something I’m aiming for and I know this is a simple recipe, but I would feel guilty if I used our food and time for nothing...”

Oh, the food was all right, Levi was sure of that without even tasting. He can’t even remember the last time he had a good dinner. Usually his meal was something simple, something like a salad or ready-made food that only needed to be warmed up. He didn’t like cooking so he never bothered trying. But a fifteen-year-old did this and it somehow bothered the older man. It wasn’t fair.

Eren served the man’s plate and then his own. Levi watched the pasta falling down in front of him and grabbed his fork without knowing himself, obviously eager to take a bite. Which he did right after Eren was done serving, even forgetting to grant the boy a nice meal.

“E-enjoy your meal,” the brunet stuttered, but Levi could still notice him smiling, despite seeing heaven after taking his first bite. Okay maybe he did want to eat all the contents in whole pan because it only took him a few minutes before he asked for seconds. Eren let out a laughter, amused by the man’s reactions towards the meal and loaded Levi’s plate for the second time.

This was definitely the best dinner he ever had in his life.

It was pitch dark outside when they finished their food and Levi decided that for once, he didn’t want to wash and left the dirty plates and utensils in the sink.

Now this was strange.

Levi had an endless amount of passion for cleaning. He lived for scrubbing. Heck, sanitation was probably his only redeemable feature. And it stung. It stung because he was certain now that something was wrong with his mind and body.

_Levi wasn’t Levi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, next chapter is the rest of Levi's memory of Thursday because I suddenly write more than usual 8'D But I did say something about 'the more interactions, the longer the chapter' so.. It does make sense.


	9. October 11th, 2013 - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting angsty I'm sorry I'll return to fluff soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried a little after my classmate posted all the deadlines for school. But.. next week is the last deadline, then a new semester starts and I probably have loooooooots of free time :x (something about a half year’s study delay.. kill me for being a lazy arse)
> 
> And I apologize for suddenly cutting off last week asfjld;kjd

Levi and Eren had just finished dinner, which was made by the young brunet, something that still surprised Levi by no end. It made him want to learn cooking too, feeling inspired by the boy. Wanting to spend more time with him to return the favor, the raven-haired decided that he could wash the dishes tomorrow, even if it was against his principal.

Eren was now sitting in the armchair, while Levi had a seat on the couch. There was a silence between them but as usual, the younger male knew how to break it.

“How about we watch a movie?” he suggested. Levi nodded as approval, although he did have a small problem. Levi didn’t own that many movies, despite having bought a second-hand DVD player a long time ago. Most of the time he just enjoyed everything that appeared on the television, not bothering the genre or storyline. Other times Hanji gave him a burned DVD, making him force to watch something she was excited about.

“I don’t have a lot to pick from though,” Levi explained.

Then he remembered that Eren had bought a movie or a video game today, together with that horse-faced guy that appeared to be his classmate. Levi glanced at the dumped plastic bag next to Eren’s chair and spoke up, thinking that it was a good idea to watch one of his movies together instead.

“Did you buy a DVD?” the raven-haired asked in a neutral way. The boy reacted almost panicking and Levi wasn’t sure what he had said wrong.

“I.. Uhm.. Yes, I did,” he responded awkwardly, a thing that surprised Levi. He pretended not to notice it and continued their conversation, in order to make them both comfortable.

“I have a DVD player.”

Levi stood up from the sofa and headed for the cabinet that held the television. He pushed in the power-button to turn the player one as lights formed numbers and the device ejected the CD-holder. Levi extended his arm, demanding for the disc that never got out of the bag.

“What’s wrong.”

“I.. I don’t want to watch this DVD right now,” Eren explained, gazing at everything but Levi. The shorter male noticed, squinted his eyes at the brunet but still got no clear answer.

“I won’t judge you for your taste, if you’re feeling embarrassed about that.”

“..N-no! I-It’s just.. You know?” he stammered.

Levi cocked his eyebrow.

“Let’s just watch what’s on TV!” the brunet exclaimed, quickly grabbing the remote control from the table before Levi could do anything else. The older man said nothing in return, although he did have questions. Obviously this boy was trying to hide something, a secret, and it made the raven-haired curious. He glanced at the plastic bag, wanting to know what’s inside because even this Jean guy was allowed to know. Eren must have realized the staring, because within a minute, Levi’s arms was being grabbed and he was pulled down on the sofa with the brunet sitting close next to him.

“Eren.”

“I apologize Mr. Levi,” he said and smiled at the confused male. “It’s a secret”, he whispered and then winked at the raven-haired.

The shorter man startled but still fought back, not wanting to lose this competition (whatever kind of competition this was). “My home address was a secret too,” Levi countered, half-angered.

Eren grunted.

The boy stared at the television, dodging Levi’s glare and pushed in some buttons on the remote control, searching for the right channel. “I’m sure this is a good movie,” he changed from subject, pretending to be oblivious. Levi smirked, knowing that he had won something even though Eren still wasn’t telling his secret.

And that’s where Levi’s memory grew jumbled.

He remembered how they huddled together, feeling the boy’s body against him. It warmed him up and protected him from the chilly room. At one point he had grabbed a warm blanket from his bedroom, big enough to cover both of them as long as they stayed close. Levi memorized how boring the movie actually was and how he struggled to stay awake. He was sleepy, as it was long past his bedtime, but didn’t want to waste the evening on snoozing if it meant ending this night. Spending the time like this, made Levi realize how lonely of an old man he had become during the past years.

And he missed it. He missed having someone close to consume his time with, even if it meant enjoying the evening with a stupid smiling brunet.

And that’s it.

The last thing Levi could recall was unconsciously leaning his head against the boy’s shoulder, slowly drifting off to sleep.

The rest was a dream. Or maybe not. He did not know unless he asked. The question was: Was he going to?

Levi finished his cup of coffee, feeling much more awake and looked at the time again. Apparently he was reminiscing for at least thirty minutes, a thing he did not quite often. Levi wasn’t the type of person to look back, neither did he need to. He had learned from all the mistakes in the past, calling it an experience and therefore had no reason to feel any regret in his made choices. But now, he might regret his inability to remember something he wanted to remember. Something critical.

The raven-haired checked every place in his house in hope to find some answers, but the only thing that confirmed the boy’s presence was the fact that the sink was still loaded with dirty dishes and plates (which he now had washed). Another thing he had found were his keys lying in the hall, behind the front door. The brunet must have locked the door from the outside and then slipped it through the mailbox. Levi let out a small chuckle.

At least Eren didn’t take his front-door key with him.

The thought made the short man smile a bit, because it reminded him of how a fifteen-year-old brat just followed him to his house and actually invited himself. While Levi should feel angry about it, he cannot help but finding it amusing.

Eren Jaeger was a strange kid.

At work today, Levi noticed how the brunette was back at work again. And she was a bit too happy, because her cheerfulness made her even more annoying than usual. Levi cursed, but couldn’t bring himself to snap at her because in overall, he was feeling content as well. Of course Hanji was still able to ruin his mood.

“And? What did happen between you and you-know-who~?”

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

“Aww come on Levi, you know who I’m talking about! The pretty boy with brown hair and braces. The one that made you all go flus--.”

Levi shot her a glare, telling her to shut up with just his gaze and succeeded. And while she stopped talking, the man could still see her grinning, probably thinking that something _did_ happen, but Levi wasn’t going to tell her about it. Not when he himself didn’t know all the details either.

Soon it was already the third Thursday of October and unlike usual, Levi had a bad feeling about it. He looked at the time on his watch, feeling restless and it wasn’t because the brunet didn’t show up again.

He waited for the bus, already having planned on how to ask about last Thursday, but his gut told him that there was no need to, so he had no reason to feel nervous. Yet the knot in his stomach wouldn’t leave him. There was another thing troubling him, or maybe not him but the boy, but the older man couldn’t figure out what it meant. Levi had good instincts, but they were nothing but a feeling and feelings could not speak with words.

He had to see Eren.

But even the next week, the brunet didn’t turn up. Not in the bus, neither in the metro and not once had he visited the bakery. He was lost. Missing.

When the calendar had reached the month November, there were still no signs of the boy. Levi had long forgotten about his question about his so-called dream, mainly because the only thing that mattered now was finding out where Eren had gone off to. Levi refused to believe that he had just left him without the raven-haired telling anything. They were no strangers anymore. While they might not have known each other for that long, they shared a bond, whether it was called friendship or acquaintanceship. And Levi knows, knows that the brunet was feeling the same way despite not saying it aloud.

The weather was growing colder as winter was coming closer, leaves were falling from the trees, messing up the path and days were becoming longer and more depressive. After a month of Eren’s disappearance, Levi’s eyes were looking tired from the lack of sleep, he talked even less than usual and some might even say that he had lost weight. He became a mess.

There were some days that Hanji didn’t show up either he noticed, but none of his bosses ever tried to tell him the reason. Yet Levi didn’t feel bothered. He missed the boy too much.

Today there was only Mike and him again. It was quiet, as neither both of them were big talkers, but it didn’t mean that the taller blond kept his silence.

“Levi. I’m worried about you,” he pointed out.

Levi knows he is. Mike always thought about other people, whether it was his love Hanji, his best friend Erwin or his employee Levi. He is kind and trusted. He deserved to know.

“Eren didn’t show up for a whole month. Something happened,” Levi confessed. There were currently no new customers entering the bakery, so the blond took this moment to walk to the shorter male and ruffled through his hair, trying to comfort him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he offered. Levi hesitated, but knew that he had to tell someone. The past had learned him that coping your feelings was bad for your health and personality.

He nodded at his boss, both taking a seat on unoccupied chairs as Levi begin to describe the previous events (cutting off the embarrassing parts like in the metro or his dream). He watched how Mike carefully listened to him, absorbing every word. Levi became quiet when he was done talking and gave the taller man a questioned look.

“I know that I’m not actually a social person,” he started, admitting. “Can you tell me what I’ve done wrong Mike,” Levi pleaded, needing answers.

“It’s not because of you Levi,” Mike answered honestly, but still could see the troubled gray eyes. He picked up the raven-haired into the air, placing the man on his shoulders. Levi, clinging to his head, not wanting to fall, almost bumped into the ceiling if he didn’t bend and cursed at the blond.

“Mike!” Levi looked now down on him, frowning. Mike stayed quiet until he balanced the raven-haired and tried to look up as far as possible.

“Keep your head up high!”

Levi just stared for a moment, letting it sink in. He began to feel a lot better, even if they were just five words.

“I hope you’re not meaning it literally because you know I’m not growing anymore.”

Mike laughed after that, which was followed by a fist hitting his head.

_...That’s right. He wasn’t alone yet._

* * *

 

It was December the 5th, the first Thursday in this month. It was almost winter, meaning that it was a lot colder than six weeks ago. The weather was especially bad today. Rain fell with buckets water down and caused floods everywhere in the country, the tree branches rustled or fell off because of the wind and Levi didn’t feel like leaving the house today. Despite this, the raven-haired was feeling a lot better after talking with Mike. It didn’t mean that he had forgotten about the brunet. He just accepted the fact that he was unable to see the boy anymore and slowly tried moved on.

Even now, Eren Jaeger was fresh in his thoughts.

Levi put on his dark green poncho, not caring that he looked ridiculous in it. If people looked, he could just give them an intimidating stare. At least he was protected from the wet rain.

Slowly, but surely, he walked in the direction of the bus stop, realizing that the bus was already there and watched how the first people stepped in.

Levi looking at the crowd, widened his eyes when he saw someone familiar and stopped moving.

“E.. Eren!” Levi called loud (a thing he did not often), attracting his attention. Eren’s head was facing Levi’s now and their eyes found each other. The boy’s expression was bewildered as well, probably surprised to see the raven-haired too.

“Good morning, Mr. Levi,” he greeted.

_And smiled._

Levi felt something breaking inside of him.

He recognized Eren’s smile like no other. His smile that radiated warmth, was gentle and contagious. It captured him every time he saw it and Levi was always weak against it but..

But this smile was different.

It was sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week Mike’s POV. Okay bye


	10. October 10th, 2013 - Mike's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike’s POV, because we need someone who to talk about love and life lol. And I tagged Mike/Hanji for a reason I suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short chapter, but kind of deep??? Also I already apologize for the inaccurate Mike/Hanji. I have no idea how this ship works so I'm throwing my own headcanons. Sob.
> 
> And I'm sorry for the two previous chapters, they were kind of rushed. School has been pressuring me but after tomorrow I'm fine ^^ BUTTTT because I have less school after this weel, I've decided to reread my story and edit some things here and there >W

Sunlight entered the bedroom, rays falling on Mike’s eyelids, leading him to wake up. His eyes opened slowly, but surely, trying to figure out whether this was a dream or reality. He stretched out his body and let out a huge yawn, noticing how a certain warmth was missing. The blond looked to his side, blinking at the unusual sight.

_Something was wrong._

His lover Hanji was never awake before him. He spent every morning on trying to wake her up for at least fifteen minutes, before she actually gets up and is able to move. Mike was a morning person, the complete opposite of Hanji. But then why was she already awake now?

Perhaps it was because people change over time. And Mike knew she wasn’t the first one. No, it all started with Levi.

* * *

It was an early September on a normal Thursday. Mike and Hanji were already at work, because bread had to be served fresh and warm every morning. It wasn’t like they were baking the bread itself however, they just sold it. The thing that made their bakery special was that clients could choose their own sort of bread with their own toppings. That’s what made them popular. That’s how they earned the money every day.

Mike planted a quick kiss on Hanji’s forehead, telling her that she’s working hard even though he knows that his lover didn’t like early mornings. But here she is, helping out with the bakery that Mike ever started because he wanted to run his own special bakery.

Mike liked it how his beloved person was smart, pretty, enthusiast about her interests but most important of them all, nice-smelling. Her scent was sweet, nice and always lingered around her. And it wasn’t the shampoo, because the blond knew about how she barely took any showers no matter how many times Mike told her to take one. However, in their relationship, Hanji was the ruling, dominant one. She wasn’t as feminine as the other girls after all, but that’s what the man also loved in her. She was unique, different and a bit on the weird side, but these characteristics were the reason why they’ve found each other in the first place.

It was at that innocent moment, that Mike smelled something amiss. He quickly turned around, making haste because he thought that the unfamiliar smell could be from a bugler’s, but when the door opened, a raven-haired male was standing in the entrance.

And that was the first Thursday that Levi begin to smell different. At that time, Mike still wasn’t sure why. He still looked like the usual angry midget and had no further reason to think more deeply about it.

The week after that, the same thing happened however. Mike bended to sniff the raven-haired, only to catch the same aroma as previous week, just stronger. The blond deserved a panini against his face for his actions, invading Levi’s privacy. After that he was sure; something definitely happened to shorter male.

Mike wasn’t certain about what was happening to Levi, until he talked about it with Hanji. She laughed at first, unbelieving, but then agreed that something about Levi was changing. She told the blond how Levi tolerated more of her jokes now, despite the short fuse he always had.

“ _Do you think he likes someone?_ ” she suggested. Mike wondered at first, but thought that she might have been right. Hanji always had an eye for these things unlike the man himself. Perhaps it was a woman-intuition thing, Mike didn’t know.

What he did know was that her assumptions was right at that time.

The tall man crawled out of his bed, scratching his bed hair and stood up, hearing sounds coming from the bathroom. It was Hanji. He decided to put on some clothes to cover up below his waist and headed for the brunette.

* * *

It was the third Thursday since Levi’s strange, changing odor and Mike was now for sure. The little raven-haired had met a special person and grew feelings for that someone, he just probably didn’t know it himself.

Mike sniffed the smaller male again, liking the new scent, but almost got attacked by another panini because he was obviously embarrassed by his own feelings. Fortunately for the blond, he had avoided getting hit and let out a small snort.

And it was wonderful.

Wonderful how Levi slowly begin to open up to other people as well (like Erwin). He talked more, came off less intimidating (which was good for his customers) and if Mike really paid attention to him, he saw the raven-haired smiling sometimes.

_Mike noticed how Levi became more happy in his own way._

Mike grinned at the memory, chuckled when he remembered how he had to apologize to Erwin at least three times because of Levi’s embarrassment. He was glad that his best friend was so forgiving or else he would have lost a regular.

The taller blond presently rubbed Hanji’s back, who was currently hanging above the toilet, feeling unwell. It didn’t happen quite often because his beloved never got ill, not even when an epidemic broke out. Yet, here she was.

And Mike was right.

_Things changed._

* * *

Levi’s scent became intolerable on that one day. His special person didn’t show up in that morning and it went right to his behavior. Even Erwin wanted to take a step back from him, as the raven-haired was unable to take anything negative at that time. It didn’t help when Hanji eventually began to tease him about his over-obvious feelings.

She stopped when a new customer, brown hair, tall and mature-looking boy stepped into the bakery, silencing Levi. Because of the sudden absence of sound, the rest became quiet as well, observing the scenery.

Hanji got pushed away by the shorter male, who unexpectedly wanted to help a customer _willingly_ and the blond could smell that there was something going on with this boy. The fact that Levi’s odor returned to the sweet aroma hit him and then Mike was positive. This brunet was the special someone for Levi, he confirmed.

Mike’s nose began to itch from the sudden change in Levi’s scent, but no matter how much he scratched it, the tingling wouldn’t leave. He tried to ignore it, focusing on his work, preparing Erwin Smith’s dear panini. He got weak when he stood behind the raven-haired, frozen on spot when he caught an unhealthy amount of his smell. It was a wonder that Mike could still stand straight.

But everything got worse when the new customer handed over his student card.

And that’s when the smell became too strong, resulting in something more than just a few itches in his nose. Never would Mike have thought of getting a nosebleed of too much of sweetness.

Yes, Levi didn’t just love the boy. He was _extremely_ in love with him.

But Mike was happy for Levi, glad that the raven-haired had finally found someone like Hanji was for him.

* * *

“Mike, Mike, look!” the brunette in front of him, now slightly recovered, cheered at the blond. She excitedly waved at him with the pregnancy test device. Mike stared at her, already smiling and looked down.

‘ _Positive._ ’

_..._

_That’s right._

_Levi changed by falling in love._

_But even after years of being in love, Mike’s life was still changing as well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that was Mike's POV. Next week I'll start Eren's POV because we need a lot of answers ye? And eh, Eren's side of the story might be less happy.. sob (his maturity comes with a price *shot*)


	11. September 5th, 2013 - Eren's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren’s POV. Eren accidentally falls in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It basically starts with Eren’s background but then about Levi. I hope it is kind of logical..?? I know not. 
> 
> Also, I just started ‘Refresh your English’ classes because I thought it might help my writing and speaking asdfghjkl Did I ever told you guys that English wasn’t my first language?
> 
> AND OH MY GOD I’M ALMOST REACHING THE 200 KUDOS WTF I LOVE YOU ALL. I.. I.. oh my god

School was already starting tomorrow, after a long summer break that Eren Jaeger, age fifteen, had spent at his friend’s place. Last week he returned to his own country and promised his two best friends, Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman to be on Google Hangouts tonight to celebrate their last free evening.

“Good evening, Mikasa, Eren,” the blonde with large blue eyes greeted via the video chat. He was Armin, that one friend he ever met in Germany.

“Good evening,” the only girl in the chat responded. She was Mikasa, the one that Eren had met during his stay in Japan several years ago. While Armin didn’t live that far from him, Mikasa was and it was harder to visit her, which saddened the trio.

Eren used to move from places to places when he was younger, mainly because of his father’s job that required to move every while and then. Eren himself was born in Turkey, hometown of his mother, but after he became two years old, he went to various countries together with his parents. That’s how he met Mikasa and Armin. Fortunately for them, technology made them able to keep in touch with each other, despite the distance between them.

“Good evening, both,” the brunet replied with a laugh.

Now Eren had lived in Europe for at least seven years, mainly due his mother’s condition. Seven years ago, she got a sudden heart attack that changed their lives. She survived, but each day she has to take in medicines at least four times a day and wasn’t allowed to travel via planes anymore. That’s why his parents decided to stop moving. Grisha Jaeger, his father, still kept his job however, which meant that he was barely at home, if not, never.

Of course, that day also caused Eren to grow up faster than any other child. He had to help with the household since young age and having moved a lot, his social skills were better than average. Despite that, Eren could communicate easier with matured people and disliked most teens his age (except for Armin and Mikasa), meaning he had difficulties with making new friends.

Regardless of his past, Eren Jaeger was not a depressive person. He had cried a lot yes, but he had also learned from it and realized he couldn’t keep on weeping forever.

* * *

It’s September the fifth, the fourth school day of Eren’s first week after his summer break. Today his classes started early, much to his annoyance. Eren Jaeger didn’t like waking up early.

Half-asleep, he walked in the direction of his usual bus stop, greeting everyone in his way. There was one person that caught his eye for some reason. He was short, grumpy but intimidating-looking and it took a moment for him to greet back. There was something about him, but he couldn’t put a finger on it. At least, not yet. Eren’s eyes lingered for a small moment, but quickly moved to the next person, ignoring the uneasy feeling in his stomach.

The next Thursday, the same kind of people showed up, including the raven-haired. Eren greeted him with a ‘good morning’ again, grinning, but this time the brunet kept his eyes on him, realizing how amusing the man’s reaction was. Eren guessed that this man was at least in his twenties, but the way he responded reminded him of a shy school girl. Obviously not many people have talked to him, but he didn’t look like the person that would easily strike up a conversation either.

And that was the moment that Eren decided to tease this old man even more.

During the ride, Eren couldn’t resist taking his eyes off him and knew how nervous it the shorter male made. The way he hid behind his newspaper made it difficult for the brunet to keep in his laughter, receiving weird stares from the three woman sitting around him. Eren knows that he shouldn’t bully elder lonely men, but couldn’t stop himself and cursed when the bus ride was over so fast. He took in an amount of air after leaving the bus, having to hold in his breath to prevent him from laughing out loud.

This person was short, but golden.

Of course Armin complained about it, feeling bad for this raven-haired when Eren told about him during another Hangout session.

“But his face Armin, you have to see it! All this nervous an--” the brunet explained in excitement. Armin interrupted.

“Bullying an old man isn’t funny Eren. I thought you respected your elders.”

“He isn’t that old,” Eren mumbled, almost pouting and disappointed that his friend didn’t share his humor. He had a point though. Bullying an innocent man was cheap and if Eren was truly honest, he never expected himself to participate in these activities.

“I guess you’re right...”

Armin sighed, either from tiredness or relief and the brunet panicked when he was receiving a serious look from the shorter male on the other side of the webcam.

“What?”

“I think you need a girlfriend,” he stated.

Eren almost spilled his drink on his laptop, widening his eyes when the blond came up with the suggestion.

“What are you saying Armin, you know I don’t need any--”

“Eren, you’re _bullying_ an innocent elder. Isn’t that because _you_ are the one feeling lonely and need someone’s attention?”

Eren thought about it for a moment, but couldn’t seem to agree.

“...No. I don’t want some girl telling me what to do with my life.”

Armin let out another sigh.

“That’s not what having a girlfriend means. You know that,” the blond replied. Eren growled, not liking where this conversation is heading. He wasn’t lonely. There was something else about the raven-haired, but after two weeks, he still hasn’t figured it out.

“Fine.. I’ll think about it,” Eren half-lied, not feeling in the mood to argue with his best friend. With that said, their conversation on this subject ended.

* * *

It was September the nineteenth and somehow Eren was looking forward to this Thursday. When he saw a certain raven-haired again, he immediately began to smile at him, at the point that he was almost sparkling. This time, the man’s reaction was something unexpected. Eren saw the man’s lips slowly forming a curve and returning the smile.

Eren was too surprised and stunned that he almost missed the man panicking in himself. The brunet let out a chuckle. As always, the man’s reactions were too good to let go and he was unable to hold back his teasing.

In the bus, Eren took his usual seat. His first reason was because he didn’t like sitting in the back with the other teens, but his main reason was to get a view of a certain raven-haired. Plus the mothers sitting around him were actually nice, except when they paired him up with their daughters. It made him remember the earlier conversation with Armin and reminded him that he should stop teasing the shorter male.

Then, out of the blue, Eren received a glare from him, right when he was already starting to feel guilty. Of course the brunet panicked for a moment, unsure how to fix this situation because the last thing he wanted was an older man being angry at him for bullying.

So Eren waved at him while smiling. The man looked away. It did not work. He failed.

He decided to apologize next week.

But the short raven-haired did not show up that week and it bothered the brunet more than he expected because Armin mentioned his horrible face.

“What about my face?” Eren asked his male friend.

“How to put it.. Your expression looks more angry than usual...”

This time, the brunet did consciously frown his eyebrows while responding. “I never look angry, what the heck Armin.”

“Eren, Armin’s right,” his female friend agreed.

“Not you too Mikasa...”

“Eren, tell us what happened,” she asked worried.

“Like I said, nothing happened!” Eren almost shouted in denial, but got no respond from his friends, probably because they didn’t believe him. “Okay, fine. Someone didn’t show up today.”

“Is it that old man?”

“He’s not old!”

“So his absence bothered you,” Armin concluded, almost in an amused tone. “Interesting.”

Both Mikasa and Eren stared at him with a puzzled look. “What do you mean?”

“You should try talking to him Eren,” the blond suggested, still smiling at him suspiciously.

“I don’t like the way you smile...” he started. “But I’ll try talking to him I guess. If he’s ever going to show up that is.”

“Oh, he will,” was the only reply from the smart teen.

* * *

October the third, as usual, Eren was heading to the bus stop, wondering how he should apologize to the short raven-haired and eventually start a conversation. Was the man even able to forgive him for what he all did? He didn’t look like the forgiving type...

But all worries faded away when the older man was actually initiating their usual greet and the brunet couldn’t help but feeling hopeful.

“Good morning,” Eren greeted back and waited until he was closer to the man. “I haven’t seen you last week,” he said casually, despite wanting to know the answer badly.

“Overslept,” was his only reply.

It took a while before the brunet realized what he was saying, because the fact that Eren had been all worried previous week was because he overslept?

And it made him laugh. Whether he was laughing at himself for worrying or the simple answer coming from the man’s mouth, he did not know.

The man’s cheeks flushed visibly red, but even so, he started to laugh as well. Eren immediately opened his eyes wide, staring, admiring the raven-haired’s face. It was cute plus beautiful at the same time and Eren kept picturing it in front of him several times during the bus ride.

Then something struck him just five minutes before he arrived at his the final stop.

The fact that he couldn’t stop pestering the poor old man. The reason why he couldn’t keep his eyes off from him. The way he looked forward every Thursday and actually managed to miss a stranger was because of one logical reason.

Armin was right.

Eren was feeling lonely and did need someone’s (a certain someone) attention.

Because now he understood.

Eren Jaeger, age fifteen, had fallen for a short, old raven-haired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAH I used Google Hangouts because you can’t have Skype sessions with more than two persons for free 8’D advertising for Google I suck, lol. This chapter also turned out longer than I expected, but according to my notes, next week’s chapter is even going to be even more lengthy oAo To be honest I wrote this chapter in one day, I apologize. Reason why it’s late, sob. (also, I’ve spent 4 hours on cutting Levi’s wig and I’m still not done. Che.)
> 
> Thank you for reading asdfghjkl <3


	12. October 10th, 2013 - Eren's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is a very determined person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for the word ‘porn’?? Implied Marco/Jean in this chapter and maybe if you look really hard, one sided Jean/Eren. Also, Eren acts like a typical teenager in this one I think.
> 
> Also what happened to the editor.

_Determination._

If one would describe Eren Jaeger with one word, they would pick the word determination. Whether it involved his goals or passions, Eren was a strong-willed, driven person that could not be tamed easily. He was stubborn, unstoppable like a monster and reluctant to give up his ambitions no matter how far-stretched his dream would be.

And right now, a certain raven-haired had just become his current objective.

Blinded by his target, the brunet followed the shorter male closely, wondering why he didn’t pick up his pace when the subway was already arriving downstairs. He took this opportunity to pat him on the shoulder to warn him and grabbed the man’s arm, pulling him along for only one reason: Eren wanted to get closer to this man. He wanted to stand by his side, talk to him and learn every little thing about him.

This was Eren’s new goal.

Forcing the raven-haired into the crowded metro with him, Eren made sure to keep the man in sight, not planning to lose him now.

The brunet studied him, noticing how he wasn’t tall enough to hold onto anything as he stood there, wobbling as the vehicle kept making sharp turns. He watched how the man bumped into his chest and how he hid his red face behind his own slender hands. Eren discovered how strong the man’s arms were, as he was unable to move them away as they blocked his beautiful face.

It was more than admiration or worship.

Eren Jaeger had fallen really hard.

“May I have your name?” the brunet asked politely, discovering that the man’s name was ‘Levi’ and that he worked at the bakery near his school. That could only mean one thing: visiting the raven-haired at his job.

Right after his classes were finished, Eren hurried to the said bakery, studying the opening and closing times for future reference. Inside there, he saw his biggest crush: Levi.

* * *

At home he was greeted by his mother Carla Jaeger. She was smiling at him, obviously suspecting a thing and not afraid to ask the brunet question.

“You’re beaming lately Eren. Did you met someone nice?” she asked him in a sweet voice, obviously curious to know who her son’s crush could be.

Eren, oblivious to what his mother might could think about it, answered honestly with pride. “An older man in the bus. He’s shorter than me and has black colored hair. He lives close.”

His mother’s expression turned darker, clearly letting him know that she did not approve of it but said nothing. The brunet didn’t know whether he should get angry and start an argument, or keep his silent as well. But knowing about his mother’s health, Eren immediately dropped the current subject, never to be spoken of again.

* * *

Walking around his school, Eren was searching for one of his classmates: Jean Kirschtein. Fortunately, this person was in the middle of attention a lot and it took him a short amount of time to find the taller student.

“Hey Jean, you have to help me,” Eren requested, not exactly telling him yet what he needed.

“What is it, Eren?” he questioned in a mocking tone. The brunet wanted to shout at him, but knew that this was his only chance so held in his anger.

“I need a DVD,” he claimed, still focusing his gaze at the blond in a serious matter, letting him know that it was important.

“Hah? Can’t you get it yourself, _Eren._ ”

“It’s a specific one, and I only need it temporary. Your boyfriend works at a video library right?”

“B-boyfriend?!” Jean muttered, grabbing Eren’s arm to bring them to a more quiet place. “Who’s my boyfriend!?”

“Wasn’t it Marco Bodt? What are you ashamed of, jeez.”

“Quiet down Jaeger, no one is supposed to know that,” he countered. Eren lifted up an eyebrow, knowing that the whole class already knew this fact but simply didn’t care. Not letting this chance slip however, he used it to his advantage.

“All right, if you can hand me over the DVD, I won’t tell a soul. Deal?”

Jean let out a deep sigh, giving up as he did not want anyone else discover about his secret lover. Plus it was useless to stop Eren. “Yes, yes, you’ve convinced me. Now what DVD did you want again?”

Eren, slightly hesitating before answering, looked up at him and took on a reassured pose. “...gay porn.”

Jean Kirschtein, only realizing a tad later what he had actually said stared back at him in surprise, not expecting such a request.

“HAH?!”

Afterward, the brunet had to explain everything to the blond.

It was October the tenth when Eren and Jean decided to visit the shopping area, fulfilling the brunet’s request. It was also then, that Eren got reminded why he didn’t want to be friends with this guy despite the fact that they did a lot of projects together.

“You do realize that you’re still too young for this DVD right,” Jean started again.

“That’s why I asked you and Marco to get it for me,” the brunet replied, even though he knows that it wasn’t the thing that his classmate implied.

“I also hope you know that you gotta do it safe, unlike in this movie.”

“I know, I know Jean.”

“I’m telling you because you don’t know! ...Probably.”

“But you already explained me twice! One lecture is enough, thank you,” Eren countered, gradually getting more annoyed by his fellow student. Why was this horseface worried about him anyway?

After some time of walking, Jean told Eren to stay outside and let him handle things. Few minutes later he came back with a plastic bag, handing it over to the brunet.

“I’m not doing this again all right. I don’t want to cause any more trouble for Marco,” he made clear. “Also, use the internet.”

Eren bit his lips for a moment, slightly blushing as if he was embarrassed. “...s-shut up. Let’s just hurry to the bus stop. According to the bakery’s closing hours, Levi could already be waiting there!” the smaller boy shrugged and quickened his marching pace.

And as they made their way towards the bus, Eren already saw a familiar raven-haired standing there, making him run.

“Mr. Levi! Good afternoon,” the brunet greeted as he touched the man’s shoulders, asking for his attention. And as usual, Levi’s face was turning red-colored. The fact that the man asked where he was this morning and Eren wasn’t the only who missed someone, confirmed that Levi was feeling something for the brunet as well, even though he didn’t look like the type that would easily admit it.

Eren teased him, attempting to flirt, but only managed to fluster the other man.

In the bus he sat right next to Levi, slowly crawling closer to him until their hips touched, feeling a body temperature rise, but didn’t know if it was either his or the shorter male’s.

Eren watched the raven-haired staring in the window, seeing his face in the reflection and attempted to take a picture of the older man, wanting something on his phone to look at. He succeeded and even learned that Levi wasn’t in the twenties despite his younger, short looks, causing the brunet to smile as he had learned another new thing about him.

The ride itself ended too fast for Eren, but it didn’t matter because he had something else planned, an idea he came up with a while ago.

There was another reason why the brunet decided to take the same bus back as the raven-haired.

The teenager continued to follow Levi, enduring the angry glares from the older man as he was starting to get suspicious. Eren’s tenacity helped him towards the end however, as he was now standing in front of his crush’s front door, waiting for him to open it.

Now Eren wouldn’t call himself a stalker. It was his sheer determination that made him end up here in front of his house.

“I said I was going to visit a friend,” the brunet answered when Levi asked him the reason for following him.

“Didn’t your parents ever told you that you shouldn’t trust strangers, Eren Jaeger?”

Oh his mother definitely did, but the stubborn fifteen-year-old ignored her warnings.

In the end, the brunet got himself inside, observing Levi’s house from the inside. He noticed how very clean it was, almost scaring off the brunet to take another step further inside, but forgot his manners when he wanted to see more of his house.

The living room itself wasn’t big, rather, he couldn’t believe that a thirty-year-old-man was living here because everything looked old-fashioned and primitive. Which was actually logical when he thought about it as Levi’s only job was at the bakery’s.

But still, Eren wouldn’t mind living here. If it was together with the raven-haired that is.

After they had finished up their dinner, Eren suggested to watch a movie, having discovered that the raven-haired at least had a television with a DVD player. That didn’t mean however, that they should watch the DVD in his plastic bag and for a moment, the teen began to panic. Fortunately, he was smart enough to switch subjects and took a seat next to Levi on the couch, having covered themselves with a warm blanket.

He felt comfortable, at ease, and wondered if this was how a domestic life with Levi would feel like. And the moment was perfect.

The reason for today’s planning was for Eren to tell him about his feelings, in hope that the man would return them. Having it repeated it several times in his head, he spoke up with a soft voice.

“Mr. Levi.. I like you!” Eren confessed and turned his head towards the raven-haired, only to find him falling against his shoulder, asleep. He could feel his heart already crying for admitting something so embarrassing, something so difficult to repeat and something no one but himself had heard.

The flustered brunet let out a deep sigh, only to smile once again because of Levi’s peaceful expression. Eren decided to lay him down carefully on the couch and studied the raven-haired, listening to every soft sound he made as he sat down next to the sofa, watching over the man. The teenager leaned in closer, closing his eyes, as he pressed his lips together, planting a small kiss on the raven-haired’s firm cheek.

Immediately he pulled back and shot his eyes open, waiting for the man to respond, which he didn’t.

Eren, still feeling adrenaline flowing through him, slowly calmed himself down, reminding himself that it was just a kiss on the cheek.

The brunet stood up, looking down at the still unconscious man and decided to carefully crawl on top of him, knees settling next to Levi’s legs, now having better access to actually kiss the man on his lips. Eren bended down, going for another peck.

And Eren has been told enough times that he was an impulsive person.

“Eren! What are you doing!”

He could feel himself being pushed back, flinching from the hit against the arm rest behind him, knowing that he shouldn’t have act without thinking.

“Don’t...” Levi warned him, sitting up straight when Eren finally managed to regain his posture as well. The brunet was feeling guilty, but not weak enough to give up now, wanting to explain himself.

“But--” Eren started, hearing his own voice shaking. “You like me right?” he reasoned. He saw Levi petrifying, which confirmed that the teen definitely said something on the spot and grew more confidence.

“I don’t like anyone,” Levi still denied coldly, but the brunet knew better. Eren approached him once again, with less force in order to not frighten the man and focused on the gray eyes.

“Don’t come closer!” he warned, but nothing stopped Eren.

“Look at me,” Eren tempted and forced him to look. When he finally had the shorter male’s attention, he dropped one of his usual smiles, remembering Levi’s weakness.

And nothing stopped them at that moment.

They kissed again, this time initiated by Levi, only to have it returned by the brunet. This kiss lasted longer, was more passionate than the one before and felt ten times better now both of them were participating in it.

Eren was the first one to pull back, having to reclaim the oxygen he lost and fixed his eyes on the half-lidded ones below him. He pressed their bodies together, forming a hug as he wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, nuzzling him. They stayed like this for a long moment, until he heard soft snoring in his ears, letting him know that the raven-haired had fallen asleep again. This time however, Eren wasn’t angry. He had actually kissed him, so he was satisfied for today even though his confession still didn’t come through.

The teen slowly stood up, fixing Levi’s blanket and grinned.

“Good night, Levi,” he wished and then walked out of the living room with his plastic bag, leaving his house and hoped his mother wouldn’t mind the fact that he arrived home at late. Luckily for Eren, she too, was already asleep.

* * *

“You guys, guess what!” Eren excitedly shouted in the microphone.

“You kissed the old man,” Armin answered, almost choking Eren in his drink because he was right on the spot.

“How did you know?”

“You’re radiating Eren. I think everyone could have guessed it.”

“Is he right Mikasa?” the brunet questioned, receiving a nod from the girl.

Everything seemed too peaceful, meaning that Eren had clearly forgotten something.

* * *

“Eren! What’s the meaning of this?!”, his mother demanded while holding up a familiar DVD, one that he was sure that was hidden well.

“Did you scope my room? What the heck mom, even I need privacy”

“No, I suspected it all along, ever you told me about this man”, she started. “Tell me Eren. It’s not true, is it?”

Eren, quiet for a moment, didn’t dare to look up. “What if I was..”

He heard a DVD cover falling to the ground and felt fingers grabbing his shoulders, shaking him. “Eren, please.”

Eren loved his mother, he really did. And he knew, he knew about her weak heart and how the medicine did most of her talking, but he couldn’t just stop his rage.

Not when it involved Levi.

“Why can’t I? Because your family wouldn’t approve?”, the brunet countered, raising his voice as well.

“This isn’t about the family Eren. It’s about your safety.”

“That’s up to me to decide. Leave me.”

“Eren!”

Somehow that only angered her even more and began to shout at him, hurting the teen with words. Eren, unable to take it anymore, started to yell back and their vocal brawl only ended when both of their feelings and thoughts were let out.

Eren left to his room, deciding to sleep early for once, which wasn’t bad because he had school tomorrow anyway.

But at school things weren’t any better.

Their current class was interrupted by the director, who called for Eren Jaeger. He was forced to leave the classroom, standing outside and waited for the man to listen to whatever he had to complain about.

“Eren Jaeger,” he began, looking troubled. Something bad started to twist in Eren’s stomach, feeling that he isn’t going to like this news.

“It’s about your mother.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter more answers I think, but it will be Levi's POV again 83


	13. December 5th, 2013 - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is being taught by a fifteen-year-old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck in writing angst and shit and I want fluffy things soon and I hate this fic. Main reason why this chapter is so late 8’D
> 
> And WHAA how does this story get so many kudos aklfjlsadks I’m sorry, every time I receive a kudo it just surprises me asfsdf
> 
> I also want to thank the people who have commented last time but I also want to apologize to them because yeah... today's chapter :I
> 
> Oh and we’re back to December the fifth! Levi’s POV. And eh, this chapter is rather important for the story actually u.u

December fifth. The weather had been calm, too calm, and somehow decided to let itself loose on this Thursday. It was storming, wind blowing Levi’s hair as he was standing there, frozen on spot with a rather shocked expression. After so many weeks being left alone, the person he yearned the most for had finally appeared in front of his sight.

But that wasn’t the thing that hit him.

Eren Jaeger was feeling sad and Levi was the only one who had noticed it.

What he didn’t notice was that the bus had already arrived, as everyone was already stepping inside. Levi too, hurried, fast enough to catch up with the brunet and walked behind him. As he followed the boy, Levi grabbed his arm before Eren took his usually seat, pulling him to the two other empty seats.

Levi sat next to the window, arms crossed while Eren sat next to Levi, as he was led by the raven-haired. The shorter male hasn’t said anything yet however, still unable to form any words. He was thinking about it, but what exactly did he want to say? What did he want to tell Eren? If only he grew up more socially. Comforting a person wasn’t something he did on daily basis and the man was never the emotional type. He did care about other people’s feelings but comforting was hard when he came across as uncaring when he actually did care.

So Levi stayed quiet.

The first ten minutes of the ride was quiet.

And Eren. Eren looked like he hasn’t been sleeping over the past days as well, for an unknown reason that Levi was eager to find out. The brunet wasn’t even staring back at the raven-haired, which hurt the older man and for the first time in years, Levi was feeling helpless.

_Eren._

What was he to Levi? He had called him a ‘friend’ before, but the meaning of a ‘friend’ had a lot of different meanings.

A friend is someone you know (Levi knows his name).

A friend is someone you like (Levi likes his bright smile).

But most importantly, a friend is someone you care about.

A friend is that one person that is there for you in dire times, to pull you up when you’re feeling down. And Levi wants to be that kind of friend right now.

“Eren,” he called, grabbing the boy’s attention as he turned his head, listening to Levi’s calling as he stared at him with dull eyes. The man couldn’t blame him, so he continued.

“You can tell me.”

Eren stared in awe for a moment and the green-blue orbs began to slowly look more lively. A small smile formed on his face and the brunet let out a few laughs. They weren’t loud or hard, but at least honest, causing Levi to feel a small swelling on the left side his chest.

“You have to take on an open posture, Mr. Levi,” Eren told and grabbed the man’s crossing arms, spreading them open before settling himself between them, his head leaning against the shorter male’s chest. “Or else you can’t give me comfort,” the brunet added, smiling, which was followed by two arms wrapping around the man’s waist, pulling him into a reassuring hug.

Levi was unsure what to do for a moment, feeling people staring at both of them, but finding himself to care less when he studied the brunet below him. He moved his hand towards the boy’s brown hair, stroking, in order to sooth him.

The ride went on like this, even though it only lasted for ten minutes, but it was enough to put back a tiny smile on the brunet’s face. If Levi could help him, even if it was just a bit, then he was glad.

But not satisfied.

Both were standing in front of Eren’s school, blocking the entrance, but Levi didn’t want to leave yet. The time he had spent with the brunet this morning was not enough to make up for the eight weeks he missed.

“Eren, visit the bakery. I’ll treat you lunch,” Levi proposed, wanting to invite the boy to his work. Eren, somewhat looking amazed, returned a small nod.

“Thank you”, he returned. “I accept your offer,” the brunet answered and touched Levi’s cheek, rubbing softly with his fingers against it. Leaving it at that, Eren let him go and turned around, heading for his class, giving the shorter male one more last wave before he disappeared out of sight. The man as well, began to head towards his own work, already planning things in his head for the preparation.

And preparing he did.

The bakery had finally calm down and only a few people were still lunching here. It was the perfect time for Levi to change into his cleaning outfit and take out his cleaning supplies. Of course, this didn’t go unnoticed.

“Levi? If you’re going to clean the bakery.. I already did that this morning,” Hanji pointed out, surprised by his sudden action.

“Tch, you call this filthy place clean?” the raven-haired countered, annoyed by the fact this place wasn’t even sparkling yet, especially when an important guest was visiting today too.

“Ah, don’t tell me...” the brunette started, teasing. “Did your boyfriend return?”, she asked, causing Levi to immediately turn his head towards her in a not-so-friendly way.

“Four-eyes...” he called her name like a curse.

“Oh. On the spot”, she concluded and faced Mike this time. “Mike, Mike, did you hear?”

The tall blond nodded in respond and grabbed his own equipment, ready to help out the raven-haired. “Let me help you,” he offered.

“Are you two mocking me,” Levi glared, not trusting his two bosses.

“Calm down Levi, we’re only teasing you. We’re just happy for you that he’s back,” Hanji winked and threw him a cloth. “Let it gleam all right.”

“...Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Levi responded and caught the cloth, staring for a moment at it. “He’s not my boyfriend by the way.”

“Yeah, yeah, just make sure everything’s shining,” Hanji responded, not believing the man’s last words.

And that’s how they, or mostly Levi, spent the day at work. Not that he minded cleaning that much. Cleaning was something he liked and appreciated. It was an easy activity to do and it kept one busy and if there was something that the raven-haired hated, it was wasting time. He wasn’t the type to sit around and do nothing. Fortunately, everywhere he went, there was always a dirty spot to find, wishing to be cleansed.

But today, cleaning had a much more important purpose.

He had invited Eren to visit the bakery, therefore, everything around them had to be spotless in order to express his gratitude towards the boy. Even the high ceilings.

“Mike, pull me up.”

Erwin, a regular costumer that just entered the bakery, looked interested. “Oh? What’s today’s occasion?”

“My son-in-law is visiting today!” Hanji grinned, referring to Eren, only to make Erwin even more curious.

“Son-in-law?”

Their conversation didn’t go unheard, as Levi started to swear at her while he was sitting on Mike’s shoulders, cleaning the top of the room with his brush. The taller blond found himself wobbling, trying to find balance until the raven-haired calmed down. Which he didn’t until the door of the bakery opened and a certain brunet walked in.

“Return me to the ground,” Levi told and struggled on top of Mike’s shoulders, wanting to get down and welcome the boy. Mike carefully lifted the shorter man and settled him down on the floor, only to see him hurrying to the new customer.

“Eren,” he called and pulled his arm, bringing him further inside. “Are you hungry?”

“I was looking forward to today’s lunch, so I kinda am,” he answered, smiling.

“I see,” Levi responded quietly, even though he was actually feeling more excited now. He dragged the boy to the register, ready to take on his request. “Place your order here... please.”

The brunet chuckled before he spoke. “Hm, let’s see... I would like to have a bacon sandwich. Ah, but without vegetables.”

“Brats these days”, he let out and started to prepare not only Eren’s lunch, but his own as well. He had worked hard today and deserved some lunch as well after all.

The two of them took in an unoccupied table, sitting next to each other with the same sandwich (because Levi picked the same as Eren). Everything seemed peaceful until Hanji barged in, together with Mike and Erwin, even though the table was meant for only four people, leaving Mike to stand.

“Hey, hey, you’re Eren right? I’m Hanji, one of Levi’s bosses. You see, I wanted to properly introduce myself to you for quite a while but I didn’t receive the chance yet,” the woman made herself known in an exciting manner, obviously having planned this all along.

“I apologize for not giving you the chance Mrs. Hanji,” Eren started and eyed at the two blond men. “And who might these two be?”

“The one standing is my husband Mike. The man sitting next to me is Erwin, our friend but also our dear customer,” she continued.

While Hanji was talking, Eren accepted Erwin and Mike’s offering hands, nodding as their eyes meet. Of course Levi wasn’t pleased, having imagined their time together without the woman’s rambling in the background. But even Levi’s piercing glare didn’t scare her off. No, it encouraged her instead.

“Eren, you have to listen to this...” the female started, grinning, letting the raven-haired just know that he wasn’t going to like this.

“Levi has missed you a lot you know! Sulking on every single day... And guess who had to suffer for his grumpiness?”

Eren laughed first before answering. “All three of you I presume?”

Hanji clearly shook her head. “It was hard you know? Therefore, you better not leave this man alone anymore. Who knows what he’ll do next.. Aah, I don’t even want to think about it!”

“Sounds rough...” the other brunet replied and smiled as he patted Levi’s shoulder. “You have to apologize to them Mr. Levi.”

Levi hesitated, looking at the brunet for answers but then stared back at his sandwich, not wanting to be scolded again by Eren.

“Sorry,” he mumbled softly, still not looking up.

“Apology accepted”, Hanji approved, but didn’t stop chatting. “The influence you have on him kinda scares me Eren...” she began, a bit of worry in her tone. “But I guess it works on our advantage,” she concluded with a clasp with her hands. Eren only smiled, while Levi had a growing urge to murder the woman even more and cursed the laws in this country.

The afternoon went fast with Hanji most talking about all her interests, hobbies and other findings, something that she could talk hours about and both Levi and Eren were glad when the raven-haired was finally allowed to go home.

On their way back, Eren and Levi had at least a proper conversation with each other, something that happened for the first time in quite a while. They had something in common to talk about, even if it was just this day that they shared.

“Hanji sure can talk a lot...” Eren praised, somewhat admiring her ability. “You don’t seem to like her though”

“She only takes a shower once in the two weeks, of course I don’t like her,” Levi answered flatly, making clear that he didn’t like filthy beings.

“Mr. Levi, friendship isn’t about someone’s hygiene,” the brunet corrected him. “You see, friendship is abo--”

“Eren,” the shorter male interrupted, gaining the boy’s attention. He sounded serious, even more than usual, but that was mainly because Levi wanted to ask about an important issue. A thing that occupied his mind all day and finally found the moment to question it.

“Am I good.”

“Mr. Levi?”

“As your friend.”

Eren, who was quiet for a moment, watched at the older man with his mouth slightly opened, surprised by the sudden question. His mouth then slowly curved into a smile, showing it properly to the raven-haired.

“Is it all right if I call you ‘Levi’ instead? As friend.”

“I never asked you to call me ‘Mr.’ so--”

“Levi... I...” he brunet mentioned softly, interrupting, but not facing the raven-haired anymore. Levi noticed the insecure stance and immediately moved himself in front of the boy, looking up, hoping to meet his eyes.

_Eren had held it back._

All day.

“I-I did something horrible,” Eren tried again, eyes widening but not focusing on anything but the ground. Levi, still remembering the brunet’s earlier words, spread his arms open. This time, he did manage to get the boy’s attraction, finally having the green-blue orbs peering at him.

“You can tell me Eren.” Levi offered, willing to listen.

The boy was somewhat frozen at first, but took his offer, situating himself between the two strong arms, slowly forming into a tight hug as arms wrapped around each other, comforting. They stood there in silence, until Eren finally found enough courage to speak again.

The problem that bothered him the past eight weeks.

“Levi...”

_He trusted Levi enough to tell him, no matter how horrible._

“I...”

_Because Eren knew, knew that no matter what, Levi wouldn’t leave him._

“I...”

_Not even when..._

“I killed my mom.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh


	14. December 5th, 2013 - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi makes Eren cry harder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the late update ;A;!! I’ve been spending my days sleeping in bed because of some horrible cold or flu or I don’t even know anymore what it was BUT IT WAS ANNOYING. So yeah.. Again sorry.. sniffles.. I feel a lot better now though ;V;
> 
> But yeah, it’s a bit of a short chapter, but I’ll leave all the fluff for the next Thursdays! (I promise I won’t get ill again oh my god I hate it). So for now, enjoy ehm, Levi’s comforting, because I don't want my readers to wait any longer for this ;; 
> 
> (I also have to say that this chapter was rather difficult for me to write, so I hope I didn’t disappoint ;V:)

“I killed my mom....” the fifteen-year-old brunet confessed while tightening his grip on Levi’s back. Levi on the other hand, still had to progress his words. He had promised himself to not leave Eren no matter what, and he still wasn’t going to even after hearing the boy’s words.

Something about it felt so incomplete. Unreal. Because Eren was perhaps a stubborn, impulsive teenager, but he was also friendly and kind. Not the type to murder his own blood relative. Levi refused to judge him before he had heard the whole story.

“Eren,” the man called, but got no more respond except for a few sobs. The brunet wasn’t crying yet, but Levi saw that he was keeping it in and whatever took place those weeks ago, it was still bothering him a lot.

“Come to my house,” Levi offered to the other, who immediately let go and nodded weakly.

Their trip back remained the same silent, but perhaps for the better. The subject was heavy and needed a lot bundling courage. Even for Levi. Words were important for the boy and he had to make sure that he didn’t hurt the brunet any harder.

When they had arrived at the man’s home, Levi was already preparing the tea while Eren sat quietly on the couch. He waited for the water to cook and quickly returned to the living room when he was done preparing. Placing the cup on the table in front of Eren, Levi decided to sit next to him. The sofa sank down and it bought the boy’s attention to the raven-haired.

“Eren, tell me what happened.”

The brunet shook his head, turning it back to the front again and focused on the tea cup. “There’s first something you need to know, about my mom.”

“Go ahead.”

Eren gulped down first, probably having a long story to tell. “Seven years ago, my mom got her first heart attack, a rather fatal one,” he started, suggesting that it happened before.

“Basically after that, only thirty percent of her heart was able to work properly. She had to take a lot of medicines every day and was often required to do a check-up at the hospital,” Eren explained, as Levi focused on his story, already getting a vague idea of what might have occurred.

“She got weaker, but also more vulnerable to stress... I knew that but...”

The brunet clenched his fist, while looking even sharper at the cup.

“Every time she didn’t agree with me, I got angry! She got upset when I told her that I wanted to join the navy one day.. Or this year when I wanted to visit my friend in Japan alone, she got all hysterical. I know that it was mostly her medicine speaking, but I couldn’t take it! And when she got so distressed about how I met an older man...”

This time Eren gazed at the raven-haired and Levi prepared for the worst, knowing well who the older man was.

“Her words hurt.. so I get even more mad. As you might have guessed, she died of another heart-attack the day after that”, Eren ended and picked up the still warm tea, taking a small sip.

“My friends keep telling me that my mom’s death wasn’t my fault.. That I shouldn’t blame myself.. I’ve been told so many times but...”

And Levi understood something.

What Eren wanted to hear weren’t some pretty words trying to make him feel less guilty, because that’s not what he believed in. Thoughts and opinions are not always easy to change, especially the brunet’s. Even if Eren forced himself to think that he wasn’t in any fault of his mother’s death, deep in his heart, the teen would probably still blame himself. Because this was Eren.

Eren wasn’t the type to run away. He rather faced it.

That’s what Levi understood.

What Eren needed was the truth.. And the deal to accept it.

“Eren, let me be honest with you...” Levi spoke. Eren looked up from the table to the older man, still confused and unsure about his thoughts.

“Answer me truthfully Eren. When you said that you wanted to join the navy, did you even try to understand why your mother didn’t want you to go? How come she didn’t like it when you traveled all alone to the other side of the world? Do you know why Eren?”

“..I don’t, because I was thinking about myself...” the boy answered with a pained expression. Levi already saw him preparing himself for the answers.

“Maybe you should wonder, because she was your mother Eren. She got angry because she was worried and cared about you in her own way. She didn’t want to risk losing you in the navy. She didn’t want you to get lost all alone in the unknown during your trip and also...” Levi took a moment to catch some breath. “She didn’t want you to get hurt by some strange old man she didn’t know about.”

Eren was silent at first, as he was letting the words sink in and put his cup tea down. Soon it hit him because tears flowed down from his face, unable to hold it in this time. He was sobbing loudly and clung on Levi’s shoulders. Levi let him cry, pulling Eren against his chest, feeling the warm tears wetting his chest and waited patiently.

“Levi.. What should I do.. I’ve done something horrible,” the brunet pleaded and pulled a bit back again, looking up, waiting for answers.

“You should choose,” Levi offered and met his teary eyes.

“You can choose to stay ignorant and blame her medicines and shit for the cause of her death...” the raven-haired began slowly and pointed up his index finger. “Because you’re just a fifteen-year-old boy who didn’t deserve to get into such a circumstance. You have this choice because everyone understands you,” he added.

“Or.. You can take the blame for it. Accept the loss, but also learn from it. This is what growing-up is. This is what life is. These kinds of shitty situations aren’t going stop until you stop breathing,” Levi proposed lastly.

“Neither choices are good or bad.. So you should pick,” the man explained, almost finished.

“However,” he spoke up right before Eren could say anything. “If you pick the latter choice, you have to blame me as well.”

Eren immediately rose up to shout back, obviously not agreeing with the man’s last words. “Why should I blame yo--”

“Because you were standing up for me, against her. I’m involved in this too Eren.”

The brunet calmed down, but judging from the look on his face, Levi could tell that he still didn’t agree. “But Levi... I can’t blame you.”

“Eren, you have two choices. I’m just telling that you can’t shoulder the blame all by yourself.”

And that was the last drop for Eren. Whether he was crying because he was sad or because of Levi’s words, he couldn’t tell. What he did feel was a warm body hugging against him again, seeking for comfort that the man eventually gave him. Levi watched as he was waiting, waiting for the decision Eren would make. While Levi didn’t like the idea of being a murderer, he hated the idea on the brunet.

But no matter what choice, he had decided to go live with either of them and knowing Eren, he had already chosen one from the beginning.

“Levi,” the boy managed to get out after the long ten minutes. “I have to pick the second one. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.”

The man leaned his head forward, planting a small kiss on the brunet’s forehead as a sign to reassure him that he’s going to be all right.

And Levi wasn’t really the sappy type but...

“Levi?”

“Keep quiet and just take it,” Levi responded, not wanting to linger on it further. Eren grinned weakly, tears already starting to dry on his face.

“Thank you.”

While Levi knows that Eren wasn’t recovered from his mother’s death, at least he was slowly beginning now.

And unknowingly.

The relationship between them...

Was slowly beginning to build up as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter also creates new questions and still unresolved stuff but we'll get there! Next update will be on Thursday like usual *A*
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who left kudos and comments because oh my god, the fact that people are reading this story makes me truly happy <3 Thank you for the support everyone!


	15. December 6th, 2013 - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren are finally starting to build their relationship yey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow.. almost the 300 kudos asfkdg I thank you all ;w; <3 *sobs gratefully* You guys keep me going *A*
> 
> To be honest I hate this fic and the OOCness and hahaha oh

Eren has made his choice, but that was only one thing. There were still many unanswered questions left that Levi was dying to ask, but common sense told him that it wasn’t the right time now. The brunet was still sobbing in his arms and it took him a while before he finally calmed down. Levi kept on rubbing his back until the boy was trembling no more and took this chance to leave the couch, deciding that they should get dinner.

“I’m going to order pizza,” Levi explained, not wanting to make the other male worry again. Eren understood and shook his head quietly, settling himself properly on the sofa.

Grabbing his phone from the desk, Levi stared at the clock, noticing how late it already was. His stomach began to growl as well, as it was way past the usual dinner time. The man dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up, wanting to order.

After he was finished, Levi headed back to the brunet, who had already turned on the television and watched TV series that neither of them really followed. Instead, Eren leaned against the man’s shoulder, somewhat looking content.

“I’m glad you’re sincere,” the brunet admitted honestly. “It might sound strange, but I really needed to hear the truth,” he added, referring to their earlier conversation.

Levi actually let out a snort, not having expect such a compliment, but gladly accepted it. “That's not a strange thing kid,” he returned, suddenly feeling good to have done something right. Eren then started to nuzzle the man’s shoulder for unknown reason and Levi couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at him.

“Also I have something else to confess,” he started, making Levi curious. Of course many options popped up of what his confession could be. Somewhere in his mind he couldn’t help but hope that it was _that_ kind of confession. The one that currently caused his heart to race again despite wanting it stay calm.

Eren sat straight up again, looking quite nervous about telling the thing, which was only confirmed by the way he turned his head sideways.

“To be honest... I haven’t taken a shower for two weeks... And I know how you feel about Han--”

Levi immediately pushed the boy off the couch, looking slightly angered. Whether it was because he didn’t confess the thing or because Eren hadn’t taken a shower for at least two weeks, Levi didn’t know. What he did know was that the brunet deserved the be thrown off the sofa as he landed on his back, not all too painfully as he did not want to hurt the brunet.

“Idiot,” he just insulted, not explaining himself for the attack.

Naturally, Eren was the last person that Levi would dislike, so the raven-haired had all the right to call him an idiot.

After Eren recovered from the assault, he sat down with an apologetic face, probably hoping that Levi wouldn’t dislike him and probably regretting his previous action.

“Take a shower... And don’t tell me next time,” Levi told, not looking angry anymore. Eren noticed the sudden change in his expression and sighed out of relief. He stood up from his spot and wanted to walk off, until he got stopped by his pulled sleeve.

“Also...” Levi started. Eren turned around and returned a confused stare, waiting for the rest.

“Hanji’s a good friend,” he added, telling the brunet that he actually doesn’t dislike people with less hygiene.

Eren laughed.

* * *

After eating dinner with Eren and taking a shower after him, Levi finally found the time to lay down in his own bed. He was more exhausted than he thought he was, probably because today turned out to be a longer day than expected. Staring at the ceiling, being deep in thought, it finally hit him that Eren was officially back, the brunet who was currently sleeping on Levi’s couch in the living room, despite having offered his own bed.

The raven-haired had to admit that he wasn’t able to sleep during the past weeks, not after that Eren had suddenly disappeared. Especially after _that_ incident, also known as Levi’s 'dream' that might or might not have been a dream. He didn’t have the chance to ask him yet. He often wondered about it whether the kiss on the sofa that evening was real or just a fantasy of his, but asking the boy was something that the shorter male didn’t dare to try. He had imagined many scenarios in his head on how to ask him, but none would end up non-embarrassing.

So he decided to keep it bottled.

Anyhow, Eren was back now. Levi should be able to sleep again except he couldn’t, not when he knew that Eren was still in his house, close to him, reachable even as Levi had requested him to stay.

Levi needed to talk, or at least see him, so he crawled out of his bed again, shoving the blanket off him and headed for the door, hand already ready to grab the handle until the door opened itself.

Eren stood there in the opening, wearing one of Levi’s older pajamas, equally surprised as Levi himself and it caused him to laugh nervously.

“Eren,” Levi called, staring at the boy with widen eyes.

The brunet didn’t answer yet, scratching his cheek with his finger as if tensed. “Levi, I... May I sleep in your bed after all,” he asked, slightly grinning back.

Levi, sighing at the teen for unable to decide what he wants and looked up. “Better listen to your elders next time kid. I've warned you about the cold,” Levi commented and walked past him, ready to sleep on the couch instead. Being grabbed by his arm, the man was forced to stop.

“What are you doing,” the brunet asked once again, not letting the raven-haired leave any time.

“I just offered you my bed,” Levi answered plainly, furrowing his eyebrows at the boy.

“And I’m not going to let you sleep on the couch either,” Eren made clear.

“Eren.”

“You were standing in front of the door for a reason too,” he argued, still not allowing the man to leave.

“I heard sounds.”

If there was one thing that Levi had learned about Eren, it was the fact that this boy was obstinate and didn’t give up before he got what he wanted.

Eren, mildly annoyed, opened his mouth again, louder this time. “Just listen to me and don’t play hard to get for once.”

The teen pulled Levi inside of his room again, pointing to his bed. “No one’s going to sleep on the couch tonight all right.”

And with that, Levi was forced to sleep beside the boy, even though he didn’t really have to if he had struggled harder. Part of him didn't mind this.

At least Eren was right, Levi was feeling more relaxed now, despite having his back turned towards him, but still feeling his presence. Soon after saying ‘good night’, Levi quickly fell asleep, only to wake up by the alarm next to his bed.

Levi slowly opened his eyes to turn off the alarm and turned around, revealing a still sleeping boy. He shook his shoulder to wake him up as it was already time, but got no response.

“Eren, wake up,” Levi tried, but failed horribly.

“Eren,” he kept on calling, but still got no reaction, not even when he shook the boy harder. Either he was doing this on purpose and was actually awake, or Eren was a deep sleeper.

His slow breathing and still not reacting to Levi confirmed that it was the latter one however. Seeing how he was still not waking up through normal methods, Levi decided to remove the blanket, causing him to shiver from the coldness.

Eren’s eyelids opened slowly and answered in a half-asleep tone. “Levi?”

“Yes it’s me, wake up.”

Grunting, Eren sat up straight, stretching his upper body. “Which day is it.”

“Friday.”

Eren immediately took back the blankets and wrapped it around him, back facing Levi.

“My classes start later so let me sleep a bit more...”, the teen responded and rested his eyes again.

Popping a vein on his forehead, Levi took back the blanket, not having the patience to deal with this any longer.

“My house, my rules. My orders, your obligations.”

Eren rose again, widening his eyes as if realizing something and then smiled. “Ah yeah, we’re at Levi’s house.”

The brunet got off bed to stand in front of Levi, smiling like every Thursday at the bus stop. “Good morning.”

Levi, who 's defense just broke, quickly turned around and mumbled something back, hating the fact that he couldn’t stay angry at the teen.

Breakfast was more extensive than other mornings, but one time wouldn’t hurt. Both were sitting with bread on their plates, having taken three slices each.

“Slept well?”, Eren asked gulping down the first bite. Levi nodded in response, having slept well indeed for the first time in weeks and continued to eat in silent.

And it made him think.

Because of the quietness, Levi began to wonder again and there was one thing that bothered him about Eren’s story. He just hoped that it was the right time now to ask, now Eren was feeling a lot better than yesterday and maybe could talk about it.

“Eren, what happened to your dad,” the man finally dropped, having stopped eating.

Eren shrugged his shoulders, replying with an irate expression. “I don’t know.”

Something in Levi’s mind didn’t feel right, making him interrogate once more. “You don’t know.”

“He left for work before my mom was struck, like always.”

Somewhat unbelieving, the man was starting to feel angry himself. That would mean that his father didn’t know about his wife’s status _and_ he had left his son all alone during these past weeks.

Wasn’t it normal to keep contact with your family?

“Eren, who took care of you.”

“Got aid from an organization and the neighbors. Strangers, basically.”

Studying how Eren was uncomfortable with the subject, Levi decided to drop the subject, seeing how the student didn’t know much himself about it.

And still... Levi couldn’t help but feeling bad for the misfortuned teenager.

* * *

The bus was driving and like his old Thursdays, Levi found himself staring at a certain brunet. However, this time, the boy was sitting next to him instead of his usual seat.

And talking.

To him.

It wasn’t like this was their first conversation, but the setting made everything different. And Levi thought that Eren was a friendly stranger once again. It felt like they were continuing their Thursdays again, even though it was Friday.

It was like they’ve rewinded back to where they had left off to whatever they tried to build.

“I can’t believe you’ve made me come with you...” the brunet whined, not all too happy that he couldn't sleep in.

“I couldn’t leave a shitty teenager alone at my home, could I,” Levi reasoned.

‘Hey, I’m not shitty. Besides, my first class starts in two hours. I have to wait _two_ hours!”

"Tch, waking up early is good for you."

Somehow their conversation ended up in arguing, Levi giving arguments about why waking up two hours too early wasn’t so bad. Of course, being the teenager Eren was, refused to give in as nothing could defeat the extra sleeping hours.

At work, the arguing continued, except this time with the regular customer Erwin Smith.

“How is your boyfriend doing Levi?” the blond man asked calmly with a hint of worry in his voice, not knowing that Eren Jaeger was _not_ in fact, Levi’s lover. The raven-haired was enraged, not wanting this man to be the second Hanji and gritted his teeth.

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” Levi declared and returned to preparing the bread, almost destroying it in process. “And you Mr. Smith, shouldn’t you find one yourself instead of pestering me about it.”

“Oh?”

Erwin looked up, looking with a rather smug smile. “Did Mike not tell you about it?”

“What?”

“My boyfriend, or preferably the term, lover.”

Levi, obviously not having expect it, asked the name of this so-called lover in a surprising manner. “Who?”

“Ah, an old classmate of mine and Mike’s. The way he always tries to deny his feelings kind of reminds me of you I suppose,” the tall blond explained, showing a content smile.

“Who’s denying his feelings,” Levi returned angrily, still refusing anything involving Eren. Sure, they weren’t strangers anymore, rather, they’ve already become good friends. Yet people keep suggesting deeper things and the raven-haired was unsure who to blame for it.

And just when Erwin wanted to answer that question, his mouth shut up when something else already had confirmed the blond's words. A brown-haired teenager walked in at that moment and Erwin saw Levi’s angry face turning into a more excited one.

“These feelings,” was Erwin’s only respond, even though he clearly knew that Levi wasn’t already listening anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren just looks like the type that doesn’t wake up easily 8’) And can you guys guess Erwin’s boyfriend?? :P


	16. December 6th, 2013 - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is not a nice person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand today I bring you.. a new chapter but short.. I think I got a writer's block lately because it's getting more difficult to write ;A;
> 
> It didn't help that I had to reinstall my laptop this week either OVO#
> 
> For everyone who is still following this story, thank you <33 I'm sorry I can't offer more u_u..

Today's weather was much calmer than yesterday and the storm had subsided. More people entered the bakery today, including a tired-looking brunet, Eren Jaeger. Levi guessed that it had been either the lack of sleep or the few hours he had to 'participate' in class. Despite his weary appearance, the raven-haired was still glad to see him, still having his gaze sharply focused on the boy.

Eren walked in further, greeting Mike, Hanji and Erwin as he passed them and stood near Levi, smiling without saying anything.

“Good afternoon,” Levi initiated, as if he was being tested by the student, which was high likely the issue. Eren grinned and greeted back before placing an order. Levi immediately got back to work, not having forgotten about Erwin's lover and stroked up the conversation because even he was curious.

“So Erwin, who is your man,” Levi asked as he currently worked on Erwin's panini and Eren's sandwich, slicing both bread in half.

“Mr. Erwin has a man?” Eren interrupted surprised, looking up with wide eyes at the tall blond while he stood next to him. Meanwhile, Levi added the cheese, followed by vegetables here and there.

“Nile Dawk. I think Eren has heard of him,” Erwin answered. Levi warmed up Erwin's order and continued with Eren's sandwich but immediately turned his gaze to the blond customer upon hearing the brunet's name. The student himself was even more surprised, gaping at the older man and looked deep in thoughts.

“He's a policeman. I assume you have seen him Eren Jaeger.”

In Levi's mind questions instantly popped up, but decided to wait and listened.

The boy jumped up at the same time as when the microwave made a 'peep' sound, having realized something. “Did he have dark hair and facial hair?” Eren questioned to which Erwin nodded to. He then smiled at the taller man, having recalled this 'Nile Dawk'. “You're right, Mr. Nile helped me a lot in the past weeks.”

Erwin returned the smile, pleased. “I'm pleased to hear that. You look a lot better than yesterday too,” Erwin pointed out approving. “I suppose you've talked to Levi.”

Levi was stilll listening to their conversation, even though he didn't look like it. A part of him was slightly jealous that Erwin Smith could talk easier to the boy than Levi himself, but he couldn't be mad at him for it. Eren had already told the most difficult parts of his story to the raven-haired and for that, he was grateful.

“Mr. Levi told me the truth... I guess I just wanted to hear it”, Eren responded while nervously scratching his cheek, speaking about the previous evening.

“Wanting to hear the truth is not a strange thing Eren. If you don't hear the truth, you wouldn't know what to prepare yourself for.”

Eren laughed softly, but honestly. “Such deep words Mr. Erwin.”

Levi returned, handing over their lunches and crawled behind the counter. Erwin offered to pay for Eren despite his struggle but accepted it nonetheless. Erwin was a well-paid working man after all so the poor student had nothing to worry about. Hanji, who joined them after helping another customer, told Levi to eat some lunch as well, as he had not taken a break himself yet. Levi approved and took the seat next to Eren, Erwin on the other side.

After Eren took his first bite, he leaned closer to Levi's ear, causing him to flush slightly. “By the way Levi.. Have you noticed it too?” he whispered, loud enough to be heard by Erwin.

“What?”

“Hanji...”

“What's with the woman/.”

Eren was quiet for a moment, unsure how to tell him this without sounding rude. “She looks... more round?” he tried.

Erwin, who listened as well, burst out in a loud chuckle, causing Eren and Levi to turn their heads towards him, demanding answers.

“Why don't you ask her about it?”

“Ask? You don't mean...”, Eren started but received his answer when Erwin was smiling smugly at the boy. Levi on the other hand, had already walked towards the brunette.

“What's wrong Levi?”

“Eren says you've gained weight. He wonders how,” Levi told her, transferring all the blame to the panicking student even though he was curious himself.

Levi was going to regret his action.

* * *

 

Both Eren and Levi were now in the bus, Eren having wait for Levi until he had finished work. Of course there was a lot of dilemmas before Levi was actually _allowed_ to leave, as he had to regret his behavior first.

Which he did.

Both the brunettes got angry at him, something he didn't ever want to relive ever again. Especially Hanji. Levi knew that she could be a scary woman (when there were bad customers and all), but usually during those moments, Levi was on her side of the team. However, this time, he wasn't. Levi wasn't one that got frightened quick, but he had to admit that even he was panicking a bit today.

Eren on the other hand, was still complaining about it, even now next to him. To make it even worse, it was Friday and the traffic was stuck as usual. Who knows for how long they were going to be stranded in the middle of the highway? It wasn't something new for Levi though, as every Friday was like this. A lot of people leave their job earlier on Fridays, causing a traffic jam earlier than other work days, much to his dismay.

It was different for Eren, who was never this stuck before as he usually left after school was done.

“I still can't believe what you did today.”

“Hn,” Levi replied shortly, trying to ignoring the boy's whines and complaints, not wanting to hear about this for another hour.

“And I still hate you for it,” the brunet continued.

This time Levi didn't answer. Eren noted the silence.

“Of course I didn't mean that,” he corrected quickly in case he had hurt the man somewhere. “But I do got angry at you.”

“I had noticed.”

“Blaming me and creating a huge misunderstanding!” he still mumbled.

Eren, letting out a sigh as complaining was not going to work, tried to change subjects instead. “Hanji does look more huge than average. Do you think she's getting a twin?”

“Do I look like I care about kids,” the older man answered, looking uninterested in front of him.

“I'm sure children suits you,” Eren complimented, smiling teasingly. “I want one later.”

Levi taken aback, watched the student with bewilderment. “You... do?”

Eren nodded and smiled at the raven-haired. “I do,” he replied firmly.

“You don't know that yet,” he argued.

“You're awfully mean today Levi,” Eren pointed out, pouting.

And Levi sensed it too. He didn't mean to act like this, but he just did instinctively. A part of him was already comfortable with Eren and it changed his attitude towards the boy. What did Eren do to gain Levi's trust this fast?

“No respond means I'm right,” the teen reasoned and leaned against the man. “In return, I demand your cooking tonight.”

Levi pushed the brunet off him, giving a glare. “Did you just invited yourself again?”

“Why? Do you mind?” he asked teasingly. Levi groaned in respond and pushed his hand against Eren's face, feeling embarrassed.

“Shut up.”

“Hmm, wait, just one more question...” Eren requested, in which Levi replied with a lifting eyebrow. “What are your weekend plans?”

“Cleaning, obviously.”

“Great! You can pick me up on Saturday morning!” Eren called and handed over a small note with text written in black on it.

“What's this?” the older male asked as he stared strangely at the tiny white paper, trying to make sense of it.

“My address.”

“I figured. Why would I want it?”

“We're going out Saturday,” the brunet explained one more time.

Eren who had no idea that cleaning was important to Levi, didn't notice the anger surrounding the raven-haired.

“I can't,” the man refused, not fond of skipping his cleaning weekend.

“Yes you can and we're going to,” the teen pushed determined. “Also, you need to work on your social skills. I think this is perfect.”

Levi growled once again, not improving of this, but when Eren smiled at him, he just couldn't say no. Not to that smile. Not to him.

“So, you're going?”

“I suppose.”

Eren instantly made a winning-pose, looking as if he had won a lottery because other passengers were staring weirdly at him. Levi thought about it, not minding it for once if this was something Eren wanted to do and could make him more happy.

He just needed to clean twice as hard on Sunday.

 


	17. December 7th, 2013 – part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading everyone <3 And I want to greatly thank Madsmith425 and absolmon for pointing out mistakes previous chapter bwahaha <33 Thank you both, I really appreciate it! ^^!! 
> 
> As for the next chapters.. I have finally found a beta-reader *^^* She's a good friend of mine and offered it herself, so please thank her for her kindness as well<3
> 
> Cheers everyone! Enjoy the first part of the date~

Today was the first day of Levi's weekend. He usually spent the two days on cleaning, sometimes on shopping if needed and occasionally on embroidery, a hobby that soothed him. Today however, there was an unusual thing in his planning.

Eren Jaeger.

Levi had promised (or rather, has been forced) to pick him up at ten o'clock, only to spend the day together. What the boy had in mind was still unknown, but at least he had given a home address to start with.

So here he was, waiting in front of Eren's home, fifteen minutes too early.

For nothing really. While Levi had never visited this place before (living on the other side of the road and all), he had found the brunet's home in three minutes. That's how far they lived from each other by car. Walking would take around five minutes perhaps. How he had never seen the teen before, was still a mystery to him.

The environment though. Despite the small distance, this neighborhood looked way different. It was more child-friendly and families were probably more common here. There was a field of grass and a basketball court for the older children. On the other side of the lake there was a small forest and despite the tall trees, Levi never saw them before because the houses were blocking the view.

Maybe he liked it here.

Having wasted a few good minutes in his car, Levi honked, hoping that Eren would hear it. Instead of knocking on Eren's front door, Levi just waited for the boy to come out of the house, fully aware of that Eren might not be even awake. Fortunately for the raven-haired, a familiar brunet appeared from an opened door, smiling. His walking turned into running and before Levi knew it, the boy was already in the passenger's seat next to him.

It wasn't even ten o'clock, yet here he was. “You're on time.”

“You're supposed to say 'Good morning,” Eren lectured while buckling his seat belt. Levi just stared at him, ignoring his words. His eyes were watching the brunet's clothing instead. The teen had opened his coat and Levi noticed how neat and tidy he looked. His costume alone already made him seem five years older. Eren was even wearing a tie, unlike the man himself, who just wore a jumper with a blouse underneath, blue jeans below, not having bothered with his look.

“Not bad,” Levi complimented, appreciating the formal sight while regretting his own asset.

Eren who did not understand the meaning behind his praise, lifted an eyebrow. “What's not bad?”, he wondered, feeling out of the loop.

Levi started the car, turning the key while stepping on the clutch pedal. It felt all strange and new again now that the man hadn't driven for a long time, but hopefully it would be only a matter of time before he gets used to his own car. “Your clothes,” he then answered.

“Ah, does it look good?” Eren questioned in which Levi nodded to. His face immediately lit up, beaming with a certain pride.

“And?” the driver began. “What were your plans for today?”

Eren swayed playfully from the left to the right for a moment like an excited child, but only came up with a short answer.

“I haven't decided yet,” he told with a cheeky smile, possibly not feeling bad about it at all.

“Eren...” Levi called with a disapproval tone.

“I don't like planning,” he reasoned. “So I haven't really thought about it.”

Levi sighed, somehow having expect this because this was Eren and something told the shorter male that Eren Jaeger was an impulsive, spontaneous, unpredictable teen.

But that's one of his points that Levi liked about the brunet. He could never become boring.

“All right, since we have to do something, why not drive around a bit,” Levi suggested. Eren was just fifteen years old after all, so driving without your parents must have something excited about it.

Of course Levi was right and the boy approved of his idea. He checked the mirrors before leaving the parking spot, heading for an unplanned destination. The vehicle moved forward and before they knew it, both of the males were already on the high way.

Eren was looking around him, admiring the main road even though the view wasn't that different from a bus perspective. After examining the place around them for a while, he finally spoke up. “Can we play a game?”

The man who was still focusing on the road, rejected the idea. “Eren, I'm driving.”

“Just an ask-and-answer-game,” he insisted.

“Why?”

“While I've told you a lot about me, I don't know anything about you. I'm curious.”

“I'm a boring old man Eren, there's nothing to answer,” Levi reasoned.

“No, I'm sure you can tell me something about those thirty years of yours.”

“Not really.”

“No, I'm certain you can,” Eren still persuaded.

“I can't.”

“No, I'm still convinced there's something,” he maintained, not giving up any time.

“You're stubborn.”

“My stubbornness is one of my good points.”

Knowing he was right and was unable to win this verbal fight, Levi gave in to the game. “Fine.”

Eren, pleased with the decision, smiled. “I'm going first,” he announced proudly. “When is your birthday?”

“December twenty-fifth,” Levi answered quietly, as he had witnessed all kind of reactions before about his birthday. While Eren reacted loudly, it wasn't because of the same reason as he thought.

“That's almost!!” the brunet yelled panicked.

“I suppose...” Levi responded, never feeling that excited about his birthday, not even when he was still young.

“Your turn to ask.”

Just like Eren, Levi actually had a lot to ask, despite the openness and straight-forwardness of the brunet. Even so, that didn't make him stop wondering. Yet he asked a dumb question. “On which day is Christmas?”

“Christmas? Why did you ask something so weird. That's on December the twenty-fi-...”

And then it hit Eren, who just wanted to jump in his seat but couldn't because the belts held him at place. It almost caused Levi to bump into the slow-driving truck before him, being overwhelmed by Eren's enthusiast.

“No way! That's amazing Levi,” he yelled unbelieving. “Although, do you like having your birthday on Christmas?”

“I don't like both things in general.”

Eren chuckled. “I thought so. I can't seem to imagine you with either a Christmas or party hat”, he commented. “Ah, but I still want to see it one day.”

“Fat chance kid,” the raven-haired responded somewhat entertained.

“I'm not sure about that, but hey, it's your turn.”

“All right, when and where were your born?”

“Those are two questions sir,” Eren corrected, causing Levi to grunt, hating this game. Aware of Levi's displeasure, the brunet answered both anyway. “I was born in Turkey, fifteen years ago on March thirteenth.”

“Oh?”

Impressed by this fact, Levi flattered him. “Nice,” he added.

“You fail in giving compliments,” Eren noted. The raven-haired just shrugged, unable to do anything else than shrugging as he was still steering a car. “What about your birthplace?”

“Just here. Like I said, nothing interesting about me,” the man replied casually. It was then his turn to ask again and while he had a lot of questions in his head, there was one thing that bothered him a lot during the last month.

“Eren,” Levi called, unsure how to start this question. Eren turned curiously towards the man, startled by the sudden intimidating air. “Have we...?”, the raven-haired began, already afraid by the thought of being denied and his dream was only just a dream.

“Levi?”

He took a small pause before continuing. “Did we kiss before? I have this vague memory...”

Eren's attitude directly changed, eyebrows frowning which wasn't a good sign at all.

“What are you asking me Mr. Levi!?” he started angrily and Levi wanted nothing else but hiding from the brunet. Then again, he did deserve it for dreaming like that about the boy.

“R-right,” Levi stuttered. “I should apolo--”

“That kiss meant a lot to me! I can't believe you've forgotten about it,” he interrupted, sounding upset.

Levi who needed a moment to let it sink in, almost dropped his movement.

_'That kiss meant a lot to me'_

That did mean that Levi wasn't dreaming on that evening after all, right?

So they've kissed?

...Right?

“But I thought it was a dream,” he told earnestly.

Feeling less upset now that Eren knew the reason, the boy replied with a pouting face. “Well it wasn't.”

Their game soon turned into an awkward silent, Levi still driving and Eren sitting with his arms crossed, obviously still bothered. Not liking the way how the day was starting, the man decided to exit the highway and find a place for them to rest. And talk. He wasn't really familiar with this place (as he had picked a random place), but still managed to find a large, deserted parking-lot near a nature park made for strollers.

Levi stopped the car, turned off the motor and unbuckled his safety-belt. He turned towards the soundless boy, feeling even more guilty about it now that he could actually see him.

“Eren,” he tried to call.

Fortunately he received a respond, albeit a grumpy one.

“What?”

“I'm sorry,” Levi apologized, feeling out of character. Eren however, said nothing, not having accepted his apology yet. Receiving no reaction at all, the older man unbuckled the brunet's belts as well before he turned him around by grabbing his shoulders, forcing him to face the raven-haired. His green-blue eyes still weren't focused on him however and Levi couldn't help but think of him as a rebellious teenager.

Which was perfectly normal actually because Eren Jaeger was in fact, a fifteen-year-old male.

“Eren.”

Levi knew how obstinate Eren was and calling his name was obviously not going to work. So Levi held the brunet's chin to keep his head in the same position before leaning in closer. The man gently placed his lips on his as a way to apologize.

Which succeeded.

Having his eyes closed, Levi could feel the boy returning the kiss as their touch deepened. Arms were wrapped around him, encircling his waist and the raven-haired did the same, moving his arms around Eren's neck. It only lasted a few seconds but these seconds were the most breathtaking ones, literally and figuratively.

Both moved slightly back, giving each other space before looking in each others eyes.

“Wow,” was Eren's first reaction after having regained his breath. “I didn't expect that,” he added honestly.

“Me neither,” Levi admitted quietly.

The awkward silence returned again, but this time with more tension added in the air which caused both males to kiss again, now initiated by the brunet. Eren's hands were rubbing the man's back, pulling them even closer until their chests bumped against each other. This time the kiss was more rougher, needing, as if both had waited for this moment for so long.

Which was exactly the reason.

Levi, who wanted more than just a kiss, licked Eren's lips, asking for permission but was stopped by a tightly sealed mouth. He let out disappointed groan before being pulled back to his senses, understanding that the boy might not be ready for the next step.

Leaving the soft lips again, Levi gave the brunet an apologetic expression, in which Eren did the same. They both let go of each other and sat properly on their seat again.

“I went too fast. I apologize,” Levi started.

Eren immediately turned his head away, embarrassed because Levi clearly saw the red flush across his cheek. He was fidgeting with his arms nervously, a side of Eren that the raven-haired had never seen before.

“Don't, it's not that. I really want to but...” the boy started, still refusing to look into the man's eyes.

“But?” the raven-haired questioned and waited patiently for his reply, trying to guess it as well.

Hesitating before responding, the brunet finally managed to give an answer. This time he did turn around, as Levi met with his green-blue orbs again.

“I have braces! I can't kiss... you know,” Eren tried to explain but was stopped by his own distress. “Anyway! I don't want to hurt you, so...”

At least his explanation was good enough to clear up the current situation, but Levi could only breath out heavily. While it was a logical reason, it wasn't something to fret about (or at least for Levi). “Eren, is that the only thing that stopped you?”

Eren shook his head.

“Then there's no problem. I won't get hurt.”

“But braces can be sharp, what if you'll bleed!”

“We just need to be careful,” the raven-haired reasoned while not wanting to sound desperate. Eren nodded softly, comprehending and slowly looked more confident after thinking about it.

He really wanted to do this.

“Levi, can I kiss you again?”

Levi let out a snort because of his sudden politeness. Eren shifted closer to Levi's side of the seat and they embraced each other once again. Whether he or Eren initiated the kiss this time, he couldn't even record. Both were desperate clinging to the other, Levi occasionally feeling the metal brackets on the boy's teeth.

Never had Levi kissed someone with braces before, but if he was honestly, it wasn't that much different. They were perhaps more cautious and gentle than normal, but something about kissing with braces felt more challenging and who was Levi (and presumably Eren) to turn down a challenge?

Despite how the deepened kiss started off awkward, both were enjoying it now to the fullest. Eren was back to his dominant self now, a thing that Levi had made a mental note of. Before both the males knew it, their oxygen had run out and Levi gasped as he took back in the air. Unable to take off his eyes from the boy, Levi was filled with one thing in his mind now.

Eren Jaeger.

_His love._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bwahaha I so suck in kissing scenes my talent lies in stupid humor no one gets


	18. December 7th, 2013 – part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS I finally got a beta-reader bwahahaha *V* LET'S HEAR IT FROM KET :DDD!! Which is also the reason why I've updated early (/*V*)/~ Anyways, let's thank her because it was a lot of work and I feel bad for her bwahaha ... ;; I hope she knows what she's getting herself into.. *hides*
> 
> As for the rest.. Thank you for leaving kudos and comments <3 I've just received new inspiration *v*

Outside the comfort of home, the breezes were chilly. The sky was covered with dark gray clouds and the park was surrounded by bare trees. Levi and Eren, who had decided to get some lunch, were sitting in a cozy wooden pancake house, patiently waiting for their food. Both had ordered a pancake; Eren one with vanilla ice and strawberries and Levi a pancake with banana.

Despite the grim weather, the employees were still friendly towards their customers. They even treated Levi kindly, even though he was maintaining his usual expression, a thing Eren commented on.

“I always look like this,” the raven-haired said sternly, glaring at the brunet.

The boy stared incredulously at him, obviously doubting his words. “You're lying. I've seen you smile after all”, he replied proudly, having his arms crossed and his head lifted up high. “But you know, I still haven't learned anything else but your birthday.”

Levi took a sip of his coffee that had just arrived a moment ago. “Ask ahead.”

The boy's visibly thinking was followed by a cheeky grin. “Personality wise, I mostly like your reactions. Which part of me do you like most?” the brunet tried, entirely focusing his gaze on Levi.

Putting down his bitter drink, the man looked up, not answering Eren's question. The plates of food were finally served by the waiter. Steam was still coming from the hot pancakes, indicating they were freshly made.

“Why the interest?” Levi asked out of curiosity as he sliced a cut from his pancake. He blew it before tasting a piece, slowly chewing it.

“Because I'm interested in you and I want to know what you like about me”, Eren teased with a wide smile on his face, causing Levi to stop eating to turn away to hide his blush. If this was an attempt at flirting, then it somewhat worked on the raven-haired even though he would never admit it. He hadn't noticed all the subtle hints Eren had given him before as he had not been aware of the possibility they all could have had double meanings. After all, he had only realized their mutual feelings that very morning.

But honestly, their feelings weren't that surprising now Levi thought about it.

The way Eren could easily affect the older man was something only he was capable of. From the moment they met, the brunet held something special. Never did Levi believe in love at first sight, yet now he found himself slowly building a relationship more intimate than just being friends. They formed a couple. Became lovers. Held afull-bloomed relationship or whatever young people called it nowadays.

In conclusion, Levi had fallen hard for Eren's bright smile, right from the beginning. It just took him a kiss to realize the reason behind his own thoughts and actions.

The man then felt something kicking against his leg, something hard. It hurt enough to be pulled back to reality.

“Eren.”

“You were quiet and probably thinking about something. Did my last comment really put you that off?” The brunet pouted, wanting to gain some attention instead of the silent treatment.

The man let out a deep sigh and cut another slice of his pancake. “Your smile,” he admitted.

“My smile?”

“I like it.”

Eren blankly stared at him, probably pondering whether he had heard it right or not. “You like my smile,” he repeated.

Levi nodded.

Eren immediately pulled back his foot, pretending like he had done nothing and quickly ate his lunch, enjoying his frozen vanilla ice cream and sour strawberries with satisfaction.

“I knew it.”

* * *

The lunch was over before they realized it, even though two hours had already passed. Levi, who wanted to pay for their food, got blocked by Eren's hand. “What?” he asked, slight annoyance lingering in his voice as he looked up at his date.

“I'll pay,” Eren said quickly.

“I'm the adult here. I'm paying,” he countered, feeling responsible as an older person. He tried to push Eren's hand away, but failed. That damn kid had quite some strength hidden in his thin arms.

“I invited you,” the boy reasoned. He gazed his bright blue orbs at the a bit too proud man.

“That doesn't coun--” Levi wanted to counter but Eren interrupted him before he could say anything else.

“And I know you don't have a lot of money to spare.”

“Eren...”

“I've been to your house. It was filled with second-hand and old stuff. You don't even have internet!”

“I'm not poor.”

“You're not rich either,” Eren argued and flatly left the money on the counter. “Besides, you're already paying for the trip,” he added fiercely, appearing irreversible.

Levi sighed.

Perhaps it was better to let go.

* * *

Eren and Levi were strolling in the forest, both packed in their winter coats, scarves and gloves to protect them from the cold, hands in their pockets. There was no sound to be heard in their surroundings, causing the brunet's voice to echo. White puffs left his mouth when his warm breathing touched the cold air and the tip of his ears red from the icy temperature, but his smile still clear and visible. Suddenly, Eren stopped talking and looked straight into Levi's eyes.

“Levi...?” he called, the older male having his gaze still focused on the boy.

“What is it?”

“You were quietly... And staring,” he started, followed by a slowly appearing grin. “What were you looking at~?” Eren asked, adding a teasing tone at the end of the question.

Levi, caught off guard, immediately turned his head away, wanting to pretend that nothing happened. “Nothing special”, he replied firmly, sounding quite confident which only caused Eren to snort. The next thing Levi felt was someone grabbing his hand out from his pocket, holding it firmly. The man looked up bewildered and his expression was enough for Eren to understand what he was questioning about.

“We're boyfriends now, aren't we?” Eren smiled brightly.

The raven-haired lightly nodded his head, not pulling his hand away, but squeezing it slightly instead. And while his gloves were enough to warm up his hands, he didn't mind the extra heat.

* * *

The day passed by and the evening became cold and dark. It was the perfect time to end the day, especially for Levi, who started to feel exhausted as he didn't carry the amount of energy as the fifteen-year-old brunet next to him did.

“Did you enjoy our first date?” Eren asked happily, glancing at the attractive man driving the car next to him. The smug feeling of possessiveness and proud crept up and he couldn't suppress a wide grin.

“It's different from my usual weekends,” Levi replied. “...I suppose it was nice,” he added discreetly at seeing the boy's lips curl into a pout.

The car then stopped in front of Eren's house again, but there was no sign of the brunet stepping out yet.

“Levi,” he called. He paused and seemed to hesitate, before continuing. “Thank you,” the brunet smiled and lightly kissed the raven-haired on his forehead. “We have to do this more often!”, he suggested and winked. When he opened the door of the car to get out, Levi managed to stop him just in time.

“Eren, wait,” The man's stern voice caused Eren to stop in his tracks and look back at his boyfriend with a curious and confused look on his face. Levi reached over to the glove compartment, opening it, and pulled out a blank note and a pen. Eren just stared at him while Levi was writing something before handing it over it to the boy. “Take this.”

The brunet stared at it for a moment, intensely looking at the numbers. “Your number...”

“Call me,” Levi muttered as he stared at the petrol gauge on his dashboard.

It took a few moments before the boy's brain finally registered the situation, but it wasn't without reaction. Eren's lips curved from a small smile into a beaming expression, contagious enough to receive one in return.

_And with that dazzling smile..._

_Levi's heart was captivated once more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta addition:  
> Dayum dis gurl haz got sum daaaaaayum type aids! You should see the texts she writes me! xD
> 
> But hey all, I'm Ket, and I fuck up correct Heichou's mistakes and add some lines here and there :3 Next chapter will be one hell of a ride, so please look forward to it! ^^


	19. December 7th, 2013 – Eren's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren remembers things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today Eren's POV~ So yeah, eh, not that much fluff *hides*
> 
> AND I ALSO WANT TO THANK MT BETA-READER KET even though she's really busy but still willing to help me ;w;
> 
> Also, warning's for this chapters.. Minor character death (eren's mom) and Hitch being a b*tch 8'D

Eren stepped out of the car after waving off Levi, his boyfriend. Before heading inside, he carefully held onto the precious note, which had Levi's phone number written on it. The written number was almost unreadable, but Eren didn't dislike the man's handwriting. It suited him, Eren thought smiling.

The brunet grabbed the house keys from his pocket and unlocked the front door. He stepped into the dark and quiet living room. His footsteps were loud and he heard the wind howling through the building.

It felt lonely.

He tried to fill his mind with the memories from today's date, causing his heart to pound again while the adrenaline was still flowing through his veins. The brunet was content and satisfied, but also exhausted from the long day. He left the note in his hands on the nightstand and decided to take a warm shower, a thing he liked after staying out in the cold for so long.

Eren looked up, staring at the ceiling as he recalled the day, letting the warm water fall down on his body.

The ride, the kiss, the lunch and the walk... It  had been a simple, yet refreshing date.

Eren couldn't really say he disliked simple things.

In other words, his first date with Levi had been a success and Eren was happy.

Truly happy.

He really was.

But...

"Mom..."

But he could never forget the most precious woman in his life, nor his sadness. Eren was alone. The empty space around him reminded him of his loss and he hated it. Today had been such a good day, but he still couldn't move forward. Not when reality hit him again.

It always happened when Eren was alone. He wasn't lying when he told everyone that he was feeling fine, because he was  truly  feeling better whenever they asked. However, when there was no one around to distract him, he started to think about his mother and ended up wallowing in self-pity.

His stomach ached again and he turned off the shower, but didn't move out of it yet. He let drops of water glide from his body and as he stared down disappointed. Eren formed a fist with his hand and punched the wall in the shower cabin. Slowly he crouched down until he was on his knees, unable to stop the throbbing pain.

He had done something horrible and even after all these weeks and Levi's caring words, he was unable to forgive himself. His mother had always been kind and sweet. She had done nothing wrong... And he had lost her.

Life was unfair.

If only he could turn back in time.

Eren got up when he had calmed down. He left the cabin and took a towel to dry himself. The cold air hit him and he let out a shiver.

After he had dried himself, he put on his underwear and headed straight for bed after having brushed his teeth.

He was exhausted.

But feeling exhausted and being sleepy were two different things. Whether he was drained from the day or from his emotions, it didn't matter. It was his memory that kept the teen awake.

What had he done?

* * *

"Eren Jaeger, it's about your mother," the man in Eren's memory said.

The way the brunet was pulled out of class and the pained expression on the man's face told him that he wasn't here to give any good news. "What's with mom...?"

"I'm going to bring you home," the man declared, not giving any other details.

"But what's with my mom?! What's up so suddenly? Why do I have to go home?!" Eren demanded, voice echoing through the corridor. He didn't like how this man was holding back information.

"Eren Jaeger, please calm down for a minute." The man held the teen's shoulders to reassure him. "You'll see when you get home."

Eren glared at the person for a moment, wanting  to ask more questions  but didn't get the chance  to  as the man interrupted Eren with a warning. "Prepare yourself."

His mother...

Was she...?

From the distance, Eren  could  already  see  his neighbors talking to each other and an ambulance was parked near his house. All the people looked worried at the brunet's arrival.

Eren paced forward, his footsteps echoing in the silent neighborhood. No one spoke a word. No one moved an inch. The teen knelt down near the lifeless figure in despair, mouth opening, but his voice wouldn't come out.

He had already anticipated this before he came here.

What was he even surprised about?

...Yet he couldn't keep his widened eyes from the covered body in front of him.

His mother.

She was gone.

* * *

The first days after Carla Jaeger's death were painful. Eren, her son, hadn't eaten much for days and was only able to distract his thoughts of the horrible situation  when  lying down on bed. He hadn't even gotten up to tell his friends Mikasa and Armin about it, who were probably worrying about the brunet's absence. School had called as well, but the teen hadn't bothered to pick up.

It was after one week that the neighbor had called the police.

Eren slowly stood up, realizing that they weren't going to stop ringing the doorbell. He went downstairs and saw a few letters lying in front of the door, things he hadn't scrapped this week. He decided to pick up the pile before the two policemen would enter. One was a young woman with short, light colored wavy hair, the other was an older man with dark facial hair and had a red medallion hanging around his neck.

Eren already wanted them to go.

The girl intruded the house without permission, greeting the brunet in a sly way before she made her way to the living room to sit on the sofa, acting like she was at home. The tall man, on the other hand, apologized and offered his hand.

"I'm Nile Dawk. The new girl over there is Hitch. I hope you can forgive her rudeness," the man introduced themselves.

Eren wouldn't forgive her, but  decided  it was a better idea to not say anything of it. If he were to cause a ruckus now, they would never leave. So he accepted Nile's handshake and allowed him inside. "Come in."

When the three of them were settled, Nile was the first one to open his mouth. "You're Eren Jaeger, I presume?"

Eren remained silent, but nodded in affirmation. If only this could hurry up , he would be able to crawl back into bed again...

"I've received a notice from your neighbor. However, I'm afraid you'll have to explain us the situation first."

Letting out a deep sigh, Eren had no other option  but  to recall the whole story about his mother and tell them about it. Of course, he ended up crying again, but his sadness faded quickly when anger took him over.

"Isn't this your own fault?," Hitch questioned Eren mockingly.

"What did you say?!" Eren yelled in return, growing upset from her comment.

"If you'd just behaved normally, she wouldn't have di-"

"Hitch!" Nile stopped her as he put his hand over her mouth. "That's enough. Go outside."

As Nile was her boss, she had to listen and left the room with a "hmph". Eren almost stopped her, wanting to punch her straight in the gut. Fortunately for the female, he was held back by the tall man.

"I apologize once again for her behavior. I'll properly lecture her later."

"Mr. Nile, I don't feel like talking much longer. Could you please hurry up?" Eren requested a bit menacing.

"Then I'll  quickly  get to the point. According to my records, your father still lives here. May I ask why you've been living alone here for a week?"

Of course, his father. Eren didn't hate him, but the fact that he still hadn't come back yet despite his wife's death, did make the teen's anger grow.

"He always works outside the country, but hasn't come back yet."

"I thought so..." Nile silently thought about it. "Can't you contact him?"

"My dad once told me he works at places without technology," the student explained. "Plus I don't know his address either."

Nile sighed deeply. "Yet he managed to collect this amount of money in a non-high tech place..." the man  muttered  somewhat worried.

"What of it?" Eren asked in a distrusting tone. How did he know about his income?

"Nothing. At least, not something I can do about," he replied a bit secretly. "However, it's my duty to find out your father's whereabouts as it's his job to be with his son."

But if his father came back and Eren had to live alone with him...

D id n't that mean...

He w ould be taken away?

The only reason Eren got to stay was due his mother's illness...

"I don't want that," the teen whispered, but it was not heard by the policeman.

"Don't worry about it, Eren. I'll make sure we'll find him. In the meantime, I'll send you more help, but if you ever have the urge to contact me, use this number," Nile presented him a professional business card.

"B-but Mr. Nile..."

"I'll return your father, Eren." The man smiled at the teen and left the house, leaving the  confused brunet all by himself again.

His father's return...

Eren didn't want that. He didn't want to move to various places all over again, not when he had finally settled here. Everything had been perfect here until...

Until his mother was gone.

The teen was starting to feel down again, freshly remembering her smiling face. When he thought it couldn't be any worse, he recalled the  Hitch 's words.

_ "Isn't this your own fault?" _

The female's voice reverberated in his ears.

_ "If you'd just behaved normally, she wouldn't have died." _

If he hadn't yelled at mom, she wouldn't have had that heart attack...

If he hadn't behaved like a rebellious teenager, she would still be alive...

It was his own fault.

He was to blame.

Eren had committed the crime.

He had killed his own mom.

* * *

Eren caught himself crying again, but it was all right. No one was able to see his tears anyway.

No one...

He was alone after all.

A hard  gust of wind blew through the window and door, carrying a small note from the nightstand to the brunet. The small piece of paper landed on his face. Eren picked it up,  the  paper slightly wet and salty from the tears, but text still intact.

"Levi..."

Two hours had passed since his bed time.  W ould the older man mind if Eren called him? But what exactly did Levi expect from Eren when he was going to call him? Would he get angry if Eren bothered him with his problems?

Insecure questions appeared one by one, until he recalled a few words.

_ 'Call me.' _

But Eren was allowed to call him.

_ 'I'm here for you.' _

But Eren was allowed to could bother him.

_ 'You can't shoulder the blame all by yourself.' _

But Eren wasn't alone in this.

Levi's words kept repeating in his head, answering all his previous questio n s. Feeling encouraged, the teen  sa t up straight and picked up the phone next to his pillow despite the time of the evening.

He dialed the number, hoping he had read it correct and waited for Levi to pick up.

After waiting a few seconds, the man did.

"Who's this," a grumpy voice answered, meaning that Eren had disturbed his sleep.

"Your precious boyfriend," Eren wanted to joke but his voice cracked. Of course the man had noticed it.

"Eren, have you been crying?"

"I haven't,", the brunet denied.

"Tell me what's wrong."

After a long pause of silent, Eren decided to respond. "I can't sleep," he answered. "I keep thinking of her."

This time, it was quiet on Levi's side of the line, probably needing the time to think.

"Eren," he called. "It's all right to cry"

Feeling angered by that comment, Eren snapped. "People have told me that enough!" He was done crying and it wasn't like it could bring either his old life or his mother back.

"I wasn't done talking yet, brat."

The teen immediately shut up, feeling guilty for his earlier spat, especially since Levi woke up just for him. "Sorry," he quickly apologized.

"Like I said, it's all right to cry, but time won't stop for you. You can't stop anything by crying or making excuses. It's important to think ahead and move on with your life."

"That's what I've been trying these weeks. H-how am I suppose to..."

"You keep thinking about what you've lost Eren, but try answering this: What do you still have?"

"What do I still have...?"

Eren started to think as two faces appeared in his thoughts: Mikasa and Armin. The ones who he always shared stories with. The ones who he had been on adventure with. The ones who that always encouraged him.

His two best friends.

How could he have forgotten them?

But above it all...

Levi.

They shared the blame together.

Eren wasn't alone.

Tears welled up again, but Eren's answer was  crystal clear .

"Eren," the man called once more. "I'll give you my spare keys."

"L-Levi?"

"I'm just giving you permission to legally invite yourself here, is all what I'm saying."

His mother had meant a lot, but no matter how big part of Eren's life she  had been , she wasn't everything. Because of his clouded thoughts, he had forgotten the other precious things in his life.

His bonds.

His future.

But most importantly...

_ His Levi. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ket:
> 
> Hey guys it's Ket again! I apologize for last chapter. It didn't go quite as planned. I made it all perfect, but Din f*cked, so if you want to blame, blame her (HEY ##!! Okay I failed a bit *sweats*).


	20. December 12th 2013 – Eren's POV - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for still reading Thursday *^^* We're already on the 20th chapter and you have no idea how proud that makes me! Honestly, I've never been this dedicated to writing fanfiction hehe~ Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter and eh, yeah xD Have a nice day??
> 
> This chapter is beta'ed by Ket and I thank her greatly for that <3!! Please give her credit as well :3

Eren was awoken by a stirring movement below his right arm. Dark hair tickled as it moved against his skin, making the brunet laugh softly from the light touch. His eyes slowly opened as they struggled with the light of the illuminated room. Next to him, he vaguely saw a graceful figure awakening. The figure was of course none other than his boyfriend Levi.

"Good morning," Eren greeted sleepily, but didn't move away yet. Getting up in the early morning was something the teen was still working on, although, his sleeping habits used to be way worse. The fact that he hadn't received a bucket water splashed against his face yet said a lot.

"Good morning," the older male replied, looking up.

When Eren's eyes had finally adjusted, he began gently to rub the man's cheeks. He first smiled at him before asking "What day is it again?"

The smaller person huddled closer, initiating a morning kiss before answering Eren's question. "Thursday."

Thursday...

That would mean that they'd known each other for fourteen weeks now.

Last Sunday Levi had handed over his spare keys to the young brunet, giving him permission to enter his house whenever he felt like it. Of course, Eren immediately made use of it, especially now that he could finally legally invite himself. The key meant a lot to the brunet, to the point that he had it hanging around his neck like some pendant.

Thinking about how happy the present Eren made, he wrapped his legs and arms around Levi, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you."

"We're going to miss the bus if we don't hurry now," Levi warned, causing Eren to let him go again.

"I know, I know," Eren responded smiling and sat up straight to stretch his arms and back. He let out a small shiver when he left the warm blanket. He grabbed fresh clothes from his suitcase which he had taken with him and headed for the kitchen to prepare breakfast. An hour later both of them were standing in front of Levi's front door, ready to head to the bus.

"I'll lock it," Eren proposed, happily playing with the key around his neck. Levi let him and watched how the teen bent over to insert the key in the lock, turning it.

"Done," the brunet smiled satisfied and stood up straight again. "Shall we go?"

Levi nodded and made his way out of the apartment. Eren hurried after him and quickly caught the man's hand to hold it. And while it forced him to stop walking, Levi didn't complain about it. It didn't mean that he wasn't embarrassed though, as the brunet could see the man's ears slowly turning red.

Eren chuckled.

Like usual, the subway station was already filled with hasty people. Eren and Levi were no different from them, except for the 'hasty' part. There was no hurry in their movements at all. Both just wanted to enjoy the last  minutes they got to spend together before they would be seperated again for at least half a day.

Inside the vehicle, it wasn't any less crowded. Levi had his back pressed against Eren's chest, just like weeks ago when they were nothing but strangers.

And look at them now...

Eren couldn't contain his smile while holding these thoughts.

Nor  could he hold back his hand that moved lower while remaining unseen, until it grasped a firm part of the man's body part and caused a quick startle.

"...Eren," the man called in an intimidating manner.

"How did you know it was me?" the brunet asked and let out a nervous laughter. No matter how many times he had seen it, Levi's threatening looks were still something that horrified him.

"Who else dares to molest me in a cramped subway?"

"It was just very tempting," Eren reasoned. "And I wanted to try it once."

Pain shot through his foot when Levi stepped harshly on his toes. "Brat."

"T-that hurt!" Eren yelled as he crouched down to embrace his hurt foot. He almost panicked. He didn't mean to hurt or anger the man in any way, but when he saw an extending hand in the corner of his eyes, he felt at ease again.

Eren let himself pull up by Levi and gave him an apologetic gesture. "Sorry."

"Me too," the shorter male apologized.

"So we're good?"

"We're good."

In the end, Eren wasn't sorry at all.

* * *

When they were above the ground again, Eren took Levi's hand again and refused to let go. He didn't care that other people were staring at them. It was his way of letting the world know that the raven-haired was his and  only his . Oddly enough, Levi didn't loosen the grasp either. Instead, his grip tightened and  he looked  somewhat uncomfortable.

"Levi?" the teen called, wondering why the man was suddenly acting strangely.

Levi refused to look at the brunet and stared at the ground instead. "Eren... Is there something you haven't told me yet?"

Eren stared confused at him, wondering what was going through the man's head. "What's the matter, Levi?"

"No... there's nothing," Levi answered after a small quiet pause. There was definitely something bothering him, but no matter how hard Eren tried, he could not find out the issue. They continued to walk towards their respective buildings, until they arrived at Eren's school and broke apart.

"Eren, I'll see you at home."

The brunet nodded and leaned down for a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

Eren's classes only lasted three hours before he was allowed to go home again, leaving him with enough free time to spend it at Levi's work.

Or...

He could look for presents for Levi's birthday which was in less than two weeks.

Less than two weeks...

There was a small pressure building up, because what exactly did Eren want to give Levi? A new cravat? Cleaning supplies? High heels?

The last one almost made Eren stumble ,  trying to keep in a chuckle. The image that appeared in his mind was enough to make the earlier burden dissolve and he was feeling motivated to go out and look.

Eren checked his wallet and realized he didn't have enough to actually buy something good. He didn't care about the price as long as it would make the older male happy. That was all that counted. That was all he wanted.

Eren decided to go home first to pick some money and then head to the mall.

Nothing about this plan could go wrong right?

Or so he thought...

"Eren, I've been waiting for you," an older figure greeted, but it wasn't Levi. He had the same brown hair as Eren and wore round glasses. He was dressed like a doctor so he could only be one  person.

Eren stood there in silence, mouth opened. He had not been expecting his father's return so quickly...

"D-dad?!"

"I've returned from work."

"I c-can see..." Eren responded, looking a bit troubled. Why was this happening now? Everything in his life was all right again and he was really looking forward to buying a present.

Why did his father decided to come back now?

It wasn't fair.

"Eren, what's wrong? Where is your mother?" Grisha asked while looking around in the empty house. "I thought she would be with you."

At that moment, Eren could feel everything inside him shatter again.

"She... isn't here."

 


	21. December 12th 2013 – Eren's POV - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is just in his puberty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening readers, a short chapter ahead due Easter and personal stuff. And maybe you've already noticed it, but the story is almost ending. I had made this decision previous week. Basically it's because I'm getting out of ideas and I feel like if I try to keep stretching the story, it will become only worse. Not only that, my classes start after next week's break, making it more difficult for me to update. I hope you'll all understand ;u; I've said it many times before, but I'm really happy to have gained this many readers! And all the comments you've left me all made me happy! Not only that, writing this story personally helped me as well so I cannot thank you all enough!! ;^; <3
> 
> I also want to thank my beta-reader, who has her own AO3 account now: MilesLibertatis. She's going to upload riren-fics in the future *^^*

"She isn't here," Eren answered his father's question.

The older figure stared down at him and told Eren to sit down as well. "I'm afraid I'll need an explanation. "

The brunet bit his lip from anxiety , as he was still unable to tell this thing without getting upset. "She died," he answered and looked at the dusty floor below him.

Grisha placed his hand on his forehead and restlessly moved his legs. He didn't say things like 'Are you telling the truth?' or 'That can't be' and Eren could only guess why.

His father had anticipated it.

Eyes were still clearly focused on Eren, trying to grab his attention.

"Eren," he called. The brunet forced himself to look up. Of course he'd get mad at him, because it was still his own fault that his mother was gone. It was only right for him to get angry...

"Eren," his father tried again.

"You're going to blame me right? I made her stress out... Just, go ahead and let me leave."

"What nonsense are you sprouting Eren?"

Tears were welling up again and he raised his voice. "It was my fault! I just told you!!"

The man sighed and walked towards the brunet, grabbing his shoulders. "Eren, according to her doctors she had only two years to live after that attack. Yet... She managed to keep herself alive for at least five more years. She was strong, Eren. A strong woman who would never blame you for her own death."

The teen could tell that his father was feeling upset and sad as well, but Eren knew he wouldn't cry in front of his own son. At least, that's how he pictured him.

"B-but dad-"

"She loved you. We both do. And we both know that it wasn't your fault. We should be the ones who owe you an apology."

The brunet stared quietly with teary eyes at his father, feeling confused. "For what...?"

"For trying to make you grow up too fast. You deserved a better life."

"D-dad..."

"Now wipe away those tears Eren," Grisha told while he soothingly stroked the dark-brown hair. "I have some business to do."

Eren rubbed his swollen eyes with his sleeves. "Again? What business?"

The man sighed and stood up straight to grab his bag. "I cannot let you live alone here. That would make me even a far worse parent."

"...But I don't want to leave."

"I know you don't want to but it's only for threeyears Eren. After three ~~~~years I'll acknowledge you as adult."

Eren felt his chest tighten with the second. "There's someone here I can stay with," he tried. He really didn't want to leave. He really didn't. Not when he finally found someone who he loved. Who loved him. Who was actually there for him. He wasn't going to give up Levi now...

"That's not the point, Eren. I have a duty to fulfill as parent. I cannot simply drop you at someone's house. You're still my child."

Eren couldn't go up against that argument, because no matter what happened, Grisha Jaeger was still his father. He clenched his fists and teeth, wanting to shout out how much he didn't want to leave Levi.

"Then-- take Levi with us," Eren demanded.

"Who?" his father questioned, looking puzzled.

"He's my love! I cannot just leave him, knowing that we would be apart for three years."

The man sighed. "If your teenage love is powerful enough, you'll be able to do that."

The brunet stood up and threatening stamped with his feet. "You don't understand!"

Grisha just looked down at the brunet, not feeling intimidated by his own son. "I clearly do comprehend and my decision stands. You'll understand it one day."

"No!!" Eren shouted this time, venting all his anger. Nothing could restrain him anymore.

"He's the one who helped me through mom's death! He was there for me when  _someone_  was gone out for weeks! And whenever I was feeling bad, he was the one that comforted me. He has done so much for me... I don't want to leave him. I _can't_ leave him."

"I do not know who this Levi is, but I'm grateful to him," Grisha started. "However, I cannot take him with us. Neither can you stay."

Eren groaned. "Dad, you-!"

"Eren!" he interrupted with a raising voice. "I said three years. If you're truly grateful to him, then have the patience. Your mom was strong and so will you," he ended the conversation and left the house, leaving his son all by himself in the large mansion.

Eren slowly fell on his knees as they began to tremble from weakness. He wanted to shout and yell more, wanting to convince his father otherwise. He punched the harden floor beneath him with a fist and wanted to hurt his fist hard enough to make it bleed.

But a deja vu stopped him.

This had happened before. This verbal fight. The shouting. His egoistic demands.

It was because of this, that his mother was send to the edge and now he was doing it again to his father.

Had Eren truly learned nothing?

"I'm... an idiot," he cried.

Moments later, hedecided to return to Levi's house and used the key to get himself in. It wasn't the end of the day yet, but despite of that, his favorite raven-haired was already waiting their on the sofa.

"Eren?" he called bewildered which was probably from the sight of Eren's swollen face.

A moment of silent followed like it was the calm before storm until Eren dropped the blast.

"My dad has returned."

 


	22. December 12th 2013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeyeye I want to thank my beta-reader Ket :3 And of course all of you for coming this far! The story is almost over, but I'll hope you enjoy the last two parts *bows*

It was Thursday morning. They had woken up together, walked to the bus stop hand-in-hand and teased each other on their way there. It made Levi feel like they were the only two alive in this world, like everything was perfect right now.

But the feeling in his gut disagreed.

Things were honestly getting better but something was still bothering the man. Just before he and Eren parted, he noticed it again: the anxiety in the teen's eyes.

Levi just hoped that it was only his imagination.

He arrived at work and entered without saying a word as he was lost deep in thoughts. Mike immediately noticed his behaviour was different from usual, but only studied him for the moment becausehe didn't want to say anything hurtful. The raven-haired walked to the back store to change into his uniform and quietly took his position behind the counter.

Levi had always been a man of a few words, but today he was even more quiet than usual.

"Levi," Mike called. "Did something happen?"

The shorter male looked up when he suddenly heard someone calling his name. "No."

"You seem bothered," the blond pressed.

At first, Levi remained quiet, but after a moment he answered. "Can I speak to you after lunch?"

Mike nodded in response.

And so a half day slowly passed.

Mike and Levi had survived the busiest hour of the day and were now sitting with a cup of black tea in their hands. Levi sat cross-legged on the couch along the wall, his arm lazily draped on the edge of the back rest. With his other hand, he swirled a small teaspoon in his cup. Even though he certainly didn't seem the person for it, he had an incredible sweet tooth and always added at least two spoons of sugar to his beverage. He brought the cup to his lips and slowly sipped the hot tea. He was about to say what the problem was but hesitated. With a mental kick to his arse he finally spilled what was on his mind.

"It's about Eren," Levi started.

Mike nodded. "You're worried."

"You can tell?" the raven-haired questioned surprised. He always made surehe hid his emotions, which was why he ended up looking grumpy most of the time.

"I can smell it."

"Of course you can," Levi said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "But you were right."

Mike smiled. He knew he always was. "What worries you?"

Levi stared quietly in his cup at that question. He watched the small bits of the tea leaves dance in the liquid as he turned the fine china. "Everything is going so perfect..." he finally said. "I'm clearly forgetting something."

"I've always known you for having a good intuition. You really should talk to him," the tall blond suggested.

"I suppose," Levi responded and finished his drink after that.

"Go home. There aren't a lot of customers coming anymore so I can survive on my own."

Levi focused his gaze towards Mike in bewilderment. "Are you sure?" he asked unbelieving. The man nodded.

"Good luck."

When Levi arrived at home, he had expected the brunet to be already there. Yet he found himself to be all alone in the unilluminated room.

"Eren?" Levi tried but got no response. To pass time, he took out the newspaper from this morning which he hadn't gotten the chance to read yet and sat on the chair. He waited and waited, but when it was almost dinnertime, there was still no sign of the boy.

The wait was boring and Levi kept staring at an empty wall. It was strange how fast he had gotten used to the second presence and it was only now that he realized how much he would miss the brunet if he were to leave.

Levi himself could not believe how attached he had become to Eren.

He remembered how they'd first met. He remembered how he hadn't liked the brat, yet he managed to occupy Levi's mind. They had been strangers back then but even then, he couldn't stop thinking of Eren. How they'd progressed from strangers to lovers was still a mystery, but definitely a miracle.

Yes, his Eren...

His Eren that suddenly loudly opened the door and stumbled inside the hall. Levi shot up from his chair and watched him standing up from the floor.

"Eren?"

"My dad has returned," the brunet panicked, face swollen, probably from crying.

Levi stood frozen on the spot, but got pulled out of the shock by the boy's touch on his shoulders and eyes focused on his own. "I don't want to... I really don't want to go, but I have to..." the boy kept on repeating, only confusing the raven-haired.

He had a vague idea what happened however...

"Let me try talking to your father, Eren. I'm sure I can persuade him," Levi suggested. Even if he had to use his most intimidating threatening, he definitely wouldpersuade Eren's father. He wasn't going to let go of Eren... Not now they've finally found each other.

Eren stopped and gave an apologetic face. "You can't..." he rejected.

"I haven't even trie-"

Levi wanted to reply but was interrupted by the boy.

"I'm not going to leave him!"

Levi's eyes widened and he looked as if he were watching the world fall apart right in front of him, which wasn't quite that far off from reality.

"Eren, why?"

Why was Eren willing to leave him?

"Because he's still my father... And I'm still his son," the brunet answered while he looked away from the raven-haired. It was impossible to face Levi at the moment after all. He was angry and it was clearly visible on his face too.

"What kind of father leaves his son all alone after a mother's death?!" Levi shouted, while wanting to punch Grisha for making Eren think this way. His fists were already clutched tight. It didn't often happen that he lost his posture, but letting go of Eren was something he absolutely didn't want. Even if they would end up in a fight.

"I don't want this either! But..", Eren cried. "I've already taken his wife from him! And it may sound strange, but I don't want to take away his only son either!!" the brunet yelled back as tears streamed down from his face. "I really don't want to..."

"Eren...", Levi calmed down, understanding that this was a difficult decision Eren had to make against his own will.

"At least, not until that boy is old enough. That's why..." Eren grabbed Levi's hand. "Three years. I want you to wait for me that long. Can you do that for me, Levi?"

Levi first stared at his grabbed hand, then at Eren's determined eyes and then back at his hand. He had finally calmed down himself and understood what the brunet meant.

"You've already grown up so much Eren...", Levi whispered but continued with a louder voice. "But I'll accept your request."

"You will?" Eren asked for more reassurance.

Levi nodded.

"Promise you won't run off to another lover or suddenly decide to stop loving me."

"If you promise me that as well."

Eren smiled and tightly held Levi in his arms. "Thank you. I promise. And I'm sorry for letting you wait."

"Idiot, three years mean nothing to an old man like me," Levi joked when he obviously lied. There was no way that these three years were going to be nothing. Three years without his beloved within reach. Of course it was hard. Of course he didn't like it. He just had to bear this long lasting trial.

But...

This wasn't going to be the end. No, their farewell kiss meant something different; they would meet again. That's what they both believed. That's what their good bye meant.

Patience always brings the good out of life and if it would leave behind the darkness, then he would patiently wait, only to gain a better future with Eren Jaeger, his love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my notes be like dis


	23. September 1st, 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is finally it: The last chapter! It's the first time that I'm actually finishing a fanfiction so uh... yeah... I'm giving myself an applause haha~ *hides*
> 
> I want to thank Ket for beta'ing <3 She's going to write ereri-fics, so be sure to subscribe to her: MilesLibertatis. She's hella better than me I can tell ya!
> 
> Furthermore, I want to thank all of my readers!! I'd never imagined to gain so many readers, kudos and comments oAo I feel proud ;u; I couldn't make it this far without you guys <3
> 
> Ok, putting that aside. I hope you'll enjoy the last chapter of Thursday. Here. We. Go~!
> 
> P.S. an extra thanks for nightcrawler554 and ChibiHana for giving me a good laugh previous week~ ;D<3

"Uncle Levi! Play, play!!" two-year-old girl yelled in a high-pitched voice as she ran circles around the thirty-three-year-old man. She had blond hair and blue eyes, just like her tall father Mike. She was part of a twin.

"Nanaba! Lewi's busy!" the other child warned as he tried to pull his twin sister away from the raven-haired. He had brown eyes just like his mother Hanji, but the hair color of his father. Despite being young, he had already learned the feeling of stress.

Levi crouched down and gently patted the two children on their heads. "Nanaba, Moblit, I have to help your parents out."

Hanji, who was standing in the background, laughed. "You're really good with children aren't you Levi?" she remarked jokingly. "Despite disliking them."

"I still dislike those snotty brats... except these two," Levi commented. "Even if they're yours," he added to taunt the woman.

"Aww, aren't you nice?" Hanji teased playfully back.

Three years had passed since Eren's departure. During those years, a lot of things had changed. Hanji gave birth to a twin who she and Mike named Nanaba and Moblit. They were still young, but very kind and open, just like their parents. Levi would be lying if he said that he wasn't attached to them and the two had slightly changed him in some way.

But just like Hanji's personality, there were also things that had remained in these three years. Which included an important thing: Levi's feelings for a certain brunet.

Levi hadn't forgotten his promise from three years ago. While Eren hadn't returned yet, Levi was still waiting patiently for that day to come, even though his return was unpredictable.

The wait could turn out to be worthwhile.

The wait could turn out to be worthless.

He would not know the outcome unless he took the risk of waiting, but it was a risk he was willing to take. He believed in his own feelings. He believed in Eren's feelings and therefore believed that he would return one day.

And today was not that day.

Sometimes he would still feel sad as he clearly remembered every memory together. ~~..~~ The bus rides, their date, their first kiss... They were precious and unforgettable. Therefore his memories were also something to keep him going.

But...

He still missed Eren.

He wanted him back.

* * *

Exactly a week later, Levi woke up earlier than his alarm. His body moved on its own, already making haste for his leave. He quickly got himself changed, ate his breakfast, washed himself and brushed his teeth. He grabbed his keys and locked the door behind him. His legs hurried towards the bus stop and before he knew it, he was standing there, exactly twenty-nine minutes too early for his usual bus. Or one minute too late if his body had wanted to take the bus earlier.

It did not matter however.

Waiting wasn't that bad, not when the temperature was nice and...

A familair presence stood next to him.

Levi didn't dare to look, but already got a feeling of who this person could be.

"Good morning," the voice greeted calmly. His voice was low and mature and it was coming from up high. The person next to him was tall.

Levi was staring in front of him, still refusing to look sideways because he began to remince again.

The same place.

The same words.

The same heartbeat.

He remembered how this was exactly how he and Eren Jaeger had their first encounter and so Levi responded; "Good morning."

He heard a soft chuckle coming from beside him.

"Aren't you going to look yet?" the man questioned as he tightly grabbed Levi's hand to hold it. Out of the unexpected, but Levi let him.

His hands felt much larger and more firm than three years ago.

How much had Eren Jaeger changed in three years?

"You're Eren..." Levi paused a bit. "Right?" he asked for confirmation. He needed to be sure because there were so many changes and it made him doubtful.

He heard the person laughing. "No way Levi, stop joking! I know I've changed much but I'm still recognizable right?"

It really was him.

The boy he started loving three years ago.

He really was back.

In a slow motion, Levi turned his head sideways until he looked right into the teen's chest. His shoulders were broad, like a real, male adult.

He had grown so much...

Levi lifted his head until his eyes landed on the brunet's face. While his hair had only become a little bit longer, his face had matured a lot. His smile was even brighter than it had been and his teeth looked much larger without the braces.

"It's really you, Eren..." Levi confirmed, looking bewildered at the matured teen.

"Were you hoping that someone else held your hand?" the teen pouted.

But Levi gave no vocal answer. Instead, he let himself fall against Eren's chest, demanding a hug.

The brunet gave in and wrapped his strong arms around Levi as his chin leaned on the man's head.

After three years, they were finally reunited.

Whether the three years were worth the wait, they'd discover sooner or later.

The wait could have been worthwhile.

The wait could have been worthless.

They'd surely find out.

_Together._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~The end~
> 
> I don't know what to say but... Whoa. I'll definitely feel different without updating this fanfic... nonetheless, I enjoyed writing it <3 There won't be a sequel in case you wonder. This is really the end. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support! <3


End file.
